Like Father like Daughter
by HungerGamesLover1020
Summary: Katniss and Peeta's daughter has been acting strange lately. It turns out she inherited Peeta's tracker jacker venom! Will a romance with a boy from a familiar family help her through it? Or will he make it worse?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! SO this is my brand new story! :D I think a couple of people have done this before and I think it'd be an interesting thing to write about. So with that, I hope you like this! (By the way this is the only chapter in Katniss POV, for now.)**

_**~THG~**_

I walk home with Peeta from the bakery hand in hand. Lately I've been going with him since the kids are old enough to stay home alone. Rose is 16 now and a little too much like me. She sure has "fire in her" as Haymitch likes to put it. She looks just like me except for the same blue eyes as Peeta. She's quite the heartbreaker at school, or so I've been told.

Caleb's now 14 and a little too much like Peeta. He has the same blonde hair but my grey seam eyes. He likes to help at the bakery after school with frosting. He loves to paint just as much as his father.

It's not a long walk from the bakery to our house in the victor's village so we make it to the house in no time. I notice the lights on and groan. "Peeta did you leave the light on again?"

"...No. It must have been one of the kids." he says. I sigh and open the door. I take off my shoes and walk to the closet to put my jacket up. Peeta walks into the living room to turn off the light. I follow after him. I think I left my Book in there yesterday. I walk in right after Peeta and I see it first. "Oh. My. God." I say. Loud enough for just Peeta to hear. Rose and some boy I've never even seen before is sitting on our couch kissing-or should I say making out.

"Oh my gosh!" Peeta practically screams. Rose jumps up from the couch and looks at us, her eyes huge and her face red. "Dad!" she says biting her lip.

"Who's this? You know the rules Rose, no boys at the house if there are no adults at home." he asks his eye brows raised.

"Uhh dad this is-"

"Roy Hawthorne." the boy says standing up. My jaw drops. Hawthorne? He stretches out his hand but quickly realizes it won't be touched. "I was just giving her a kiss." he says innocently smirking.

"More like eating her face." Caleb says coming down stairs.

"Wait, Hawthorne?" Peeta says ignoring Caleb. "As in Gale Hawthorne's son?" he says, raising his voice.

"Yep, that's me. We just moved in next door." he says. Holy crap, the Hawthorne's moved next door? How on earth did-

"I swear-" Peeta starts but I interrupt him.

"Peeta! Why don't you go upstairs? I'll take care of this." I say. This will get real ugly real fast. Peeta is never this angry. All I know is if he does get angry, it's not pretty especially if it deals with Gale. He shoots Roy a look then heads upstairs, Caleb in tow. I look at the two teenagers in front of me. Rose has backed up her eyes wide and mouth open. I look at Roy.

"You should leave before he comes back down." I say. He takes a step towards Rose, to kiss her again I assume. "I suggest you don't do that." I say stopping him with my hand, halfway glaring at him. He nods his head.

"Bye Rose!" he says walking out the front door. The door slams and I turn towards Rose.

"Mom-"

"It's okay, just go upstairs." I say. She quickly walks out without saying anything else. Though I hate to admit it, I can't punish her. She's a teenager and I was one once, just like her. I sigh and walk upstairs I have a feeling I'm going to have a long talk with Peeta.

"Peeta..." I say walking into our room. He's sitting in a chair looking out the window.

"Gale. Ugh. How could he even think about coming here after all that happened? And with Rose, she knows the rules."

"Peeta, come on. We were teenagers once. We pretty much made out in front of the whole country of Panem. We can't really get mad at her can we?"

"But we can at that Roy kid. What right does he have to come into our house without us even here?" He says. He never usually gets angry. But when it comes to our kids, he'll do anything to keep them safe.

"Okay if it upsets you that much we can just talk to the Hawthorne's tomorrow. Let's just sleep on it okay?"

"Fine." he says getting up. He gives me a quick peck on the lips and crawls into bed. I get in after him and fall asleep with his arms around me.

**OoO**

I awake to a piercing scream and bolt upright in bed. I look over and see Peeta do the same as me. I scramble out of bed and start running towards Rose's door, Peeta not far behind me. I run right up to her bed and see she's asleep. I start shaking her lightly. "Rose wake up. Wake up." she sits up and looks at me. My arms are still on her shoulders and I look into her eyes. I see a new look in them...fury.

"Get your hands off of me you mutt!" She screams. She reaches for a pillow but Peeta stops her hand.

"Rose what is wrong with you?" he says. She keeps staring at me, her nostrils flaring. She frees her hand and grabs a pillow. She throws it at me and I back up. I stumble into her dresser. She's screaming at me, over and over. "Get out mutt!" I reach the door and the last thing I see before I leave is Peeta putting his hands on her shoulders as I did before.

I run into our room and shut the door. Mutt. My daughter just called me a mutt

_**~THG~**_

**Okay, I know, I know. That was really OCC. But Peeta is very protective of his children! :P So please review! Tell me what you hate and what you like! If there's anything you want me to change or add, tell me! So, I guess that's it! Peace! **

**"I always channel my emotions into work. That way I don't hurt anyone but myself "- Cinna**

**(For any of you wondering I'm now ending all of my chapters with quotes from The Hunger Games.)**

**PS: If you're as excited as I am for the movie, go vote for it in the MTV movie brawl! We NEED to win so everyone will know how awesome this movie will be! Tell your friends too! I hope the odds are in our favor! :P**

**.com/content/news/2011/movie_brawl_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay! Chapter 2! And yes, this is Peeta's POV. XD**

**~THG~**

I grip Rose's shoulders. What's wrong with her? What's gotten into her? "Rose! Snap out of it!" I scream. She suddenly squeezes her eyes shut and her fingers curl into tight fists. She takes in a deep breath and opens her eyes. They don't look filled with fury like before, but fear.

"Dad." she whispers and pulls me close to her. I hug her back. What just happened?

"What was that all about Rose? Why would you call your mother a mutt? Are you angry about that boy? Because-"

"No. No. I-it...That was horrible. I'm scared dad." she says pulling away.

"What happened?" I ask calmly.

She puts her head in her hands. "I...I...You remember that story you told me about you and mom in the cave? And how she saved your life?" she says taking a deep breath. I nod my head and stare in her eyes.

"Well I-I had a nightmare. It was you and mom in the cave and she came in. But she wasn't there to save you. She was there to...to..." she breaks down and hugs me again. I take in a breath. She had a nightmare of Katniss killing me. That sounds like...like one of my hijacking memories. My eyes widen.

"Rose." I say carefully. "Your, uh, dream. Did it look a little...shiny?" I don't know how else to put it. Whenever I have my hijacking attacks the images have a glow to it, making it look shiny.

"Yeah..I guess. Yes." she responds. Oh no. Oh no no no. I stand up. I really hope this isn't what I think it is. How is that possible? She didn't get stung by them.

"Katniss!" I yell. She runs in the door looking worried. "It's okay Katniss. Just...Rose tell her exactly what you told me." Rose nods her head and repeats everything she told me. I can feel my breaths quicken. This can't be. When she finishes talking Katniss looks at me alarmed.

"Track- How?" she asks. She's thinking the same thing.

"Call the Capitol." I say. She rushes downstairs to the phone. I run my hands through my hair. This isn't happening. This can't be happening. She can't go through the same thing as me. And if she is we need to stop it. We need to...fix her.

"Dad what's wrong with me? What is it?" she asks. Still shocked at what happened.

"We'll figure it all out Rose. Don't worry." I say. But that's all I'm doing-worrying.

Katniss sprints back in. "The train came in today. They were going to pack it up in the morning and send it away but Coin insisted we get on it right now and go to the Capitol." she is panting now and is just as worried as me. This is exactly what she was afraid of when she didn't want children. I convinced her the Capitol can't hurt our children...but what if they still found a way too?

"Come on Peeta!" I hear Katniss frantically say from the door. I look up and see her with our two children standing in the doorway. Apparently I was sitting her thinking longer than I thought. I walk quickly down the stairs and lead the way to the train station.

"Caleb go get Haymitch." I say as we walk past his house. I just now realized we left him out. We might as well let him tag along.

Caleb runs to the door and swings it open. "Haymitch get your lazy..."he looks back at me "butt out here!" e screams. Wow. Nice save genius. I'm surprised when Haymitch stumbles out, liquor in hand of course. Caleb tells him something I can't hear. Haymitch's draw drops and so does his liquor. He curses and grabs another bottle from the table next to the door. He starts walking towards us as we walk off. He follows close behind, falling once or twice.

We make it to the train station and quickly climb on. I have a feeling this is going to be a very long train ride.

**OoO**

**Intermission! I just wanted to let you guys have a little break while they're riding on the train. XD so go get a drink, eat cheese bread, shoot a squirrel. The story is waiting for you when you get back!**

**OoO**

"My daughter, Rose, she needs to see a doctor NOW." I say. We've been waiting in this Capitol for an agonizing half hour, and we're not waiting anymore.

"I understand that." the lady says sounding annoyed. "The doctor will be out in a minute."

"Actually I'm right here." a tall man says walking up to us. He has green eyes, pale skin, and green hair the same color as his eyes. " at your service. But you can call me Dr. V" he says holding out his hand. I eye it carefully before shaking it.

"Okay. Well like I said, she needs to be looked at, NOW." I say.

"Okay, Okay. Follow me." he says. We all follow after him but he stops us. "Only the patient is allowed in the room. We all start to speak but Haymitch beats us to it.

"This is the mockingjay and her family. Don't mess with us." he snaps at the doctor. I can see Caleb holding back a laugh and coughs into his sleeve.

"Ummm, I guess we can make an exception." he stops Haymitch and Caleb with his hand. "But just parents. Sorry." Haymitch groans and walks to his seat mumbling something about stupid doctors and long train rides. We walk into a room with some sort of reclined chair in the middle. There are buttons and screens everywhere. "You can just take a seat in that chair rose." the doctor says. She turns and looks at me, a scared look in her face. I give her a kiss on the head and a reassuring nod. She slowly makes her way to the seat and sits down, clutching the arm rests.

"Now I've been told you've been having...distorted visions." he says looking at a clipboard. Me and Katniss sit down in two chairs along the wall. He raises his eyes at rose and she shakes her head yes.

"Mhmm. Well we'll just take a blood sample, get it tested, and figure this all out."

"Wait…B-blood sample?" Rose asks, eyes widening.

"Oh don't worry. It's just a little needle. No big deal." He says waving it off. But Rose looks even more worried than before. I look over at Katniss and the same look is glued to her face. Needle?

"Okay, just hold out your arm." He says walking over with what looks like a shot. She holds out her arm and closes her eyes, to brace herself. He sticks it in and a small yelp comes from her mouth. I pull Katniss' head on my shoulder, if she watches this she'll probably have a breakdown. She hates blood, and if it's her kid's blood it's twice as bad. I hate blood just as much as them, but I have to watch, I still don't trust these capitol people, especially with needles.

He pulls it out and I notice it has a small tube of blood inside it. He sticks a Band-Aid on her arm and walks out, telling us he'll be right back. Rose walks over to sit in-between us and hugs Katniss. She's really sensitive. I rub her back and she then moves to give me a hug.

"Dad, what if it's something really bad? What if I'm never going back to normal? What if…"

"Hey. Let's not focus on the what if's right now. Let's just focus on the present. Everything's going to be okay." I say. We stay in the same position for a couple minutes, and then the doctor walks in, a worried look on his face. And now I'm not so sure everything's going to be okay.

**~THG~**

**Okay! :D I hope you liked that chapter! And I have a few questions for you guys. Do you want me to bring Roy back in the next chapter? And 2) Do you want me to write one in Rose's point of view? **

**Please tell me! It doesn't matter to me! :) And today is THE LAST DAY to vote for the mtv movie brawl! Fingers crossed we win! Please Review!**

"_**You've got about as much charm as a dead slug." -Haymitch**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! New chapter! :D**

_**~THG~**_

"Tracker Jacker." he says. Those two words took all the strength I had in me.

I let out some sound from my throat, a mixture of fear and pain. It's true she has it. I put my head in my hands. No. This can't be happening. I turn my head and see Rose. She's panicking. She knows what it is. We told her years ago. I see a tear fall from her eyes, followed by more. I pull her close to me and she wraps her arms around me. I can feel my eyes tear up, but I don't let tears escape. I have to try and be strong. I move Rose's curtain of hairs away from my eyes and look over at Katniss. she's sobbing and her hand is over her eyes.

As soon as I see her I can't control it. A tear falls and after that, I can't seem to stop them. This IS exactly what she was afraid of. Katniss told me, when I was trying to convince her to have children, that she didn't want to have any because she was afraid the capitol would hurt them. Once she told me of a nightmare where snow hijacked them, and later that night I had the same exact dream. Our worst nightmare just came true.

We're all sitting here crying, and I don't think I can do anything to stop it this time. I can't even seem to stop myself.

I shut my eyes and try and take deep breaths. I take one of my hands and dry my eyes. I pull back and look at Rose. She's terrified. I pull her close to me and rest my chin on her head.

The doctor lets out an awkward cough. We let go of each other and look at him. "I'm very sorry about your diagnosis, but there is good news.

"What is it?" we all say at the same time.

"Well, it seems for some reason the tracker Jacker venom just showed up in her system...Peeta how old we're you when they gave it to you?"

"Around 17." I manage to choke out.

"Okay, well that makes sense. It appears the type of venom they put in you was very strong. Apparently it transferred into Rose's DNA, and well...now she has it." he says dropping the clipboard.

"Well what's the good news?" I hear Katniss ask.

"Well for one, it's impossible for your son Caleb to get it. It can only be passed down once for some reason. And for the second one, well, there may be a cure."

My jaw drops. There might be a cure? Why didn't we know of this before?

"Well one of the scientists here in the Capitol has been trying a few things out, and he thinks he might have found it this time." oops. I must have asked my question out loud.

"Well how do we know if it works?" I hear Rose say. That's the first thing she's said. I guess it all have us some hope.

"Well...we don't. That's the thing. We haven't had anyone to test it on. And we just now learned that he might have had a cure. And quite frankly, Rose and Peeta, you're the only ones we know of who have it."

"So what you're saying is...you need to test it on someone." I say.

"Bingo. Now there's a couple choices here. You can wait untill he's 100% sure it works, or we can just go ahead and give it to Rose"

"So you're saying we test Rose, or there is no cure?"

"Sadly, yes." the doctor says. "But it's up to you."

Wait...they want to use my daughter as an experiment? But if we wait untill he's sure, well he'll never know its sure untill he tests it out. And I know how bas those flashbacks are, they're horrible. And Rose seeing what I'm seeing? I shudder at the thought. I can't put my child through that. But I can't let her do this either. Suddenly it hits me.

"Test me." I say. Everyone turns to look at me.

"Peeta." says Katniss, her eyes wide.

"Dad." Rose whispers.

", you've had the venom longer than Rose here. The consequences will be much worse for you."

"Like what?"

"Well. Some of your memories may be permanently changed. And if it doesn't work... Well we just don't know what will happen."

"Give it to me."

_**~THG~**_

**Ugh. That chapter was SHORT and was HORRIBLE. Sorry for this mess. :P I had total writers block writing this so..yeah. -_- ANYWAYS, yeah there's nothing else to say except PLEASE REVIEW! I love you guy's reviews! It makes my day! Thanks! I love you guys! OH, and I decided I'm not uploading another chapter untill I get 5 reviews, because I'm just evil like that! :D**

"But mockingjays were never a weapon. They're just songbirds. Right?" –Madge

**I love that quote. FORESHADOWING! Okay, I don't know why but I want to recommend to you this song called "Kiss It Better" by He is We. Look it up on YouTube. It reminds me so much of Peeta and Katniss! But, it didn't happen. :P And while you're there look up the Finnick and Annie videos by Mainstay Pro. OMG they're so good! I love Finnick!**

**Okay why am I telling you all this crap? BYE! :D (sorry for such a long author's note :P)**


	4. Chapter 4

**OH MY GOSH I'M SO SORRY! I said I would update soon if I got five reviews, and I got more than enough. But then my computer went all mental and I couldn't update! UGH! Well, here it is! SORRY! And this btw is Rose's POV. For some reason it just when that way in my mind. It might be her POV in the next chapters too, WHO KNOWS. At first it was going to be Katniss, then I promised it'd be Peeta, now it's Rose. I'm just so indecisive! Well ANYWAYS, here you go!**

**~THG~**

"As you wish." the doctor says. "Now when do you want us to test this out?"

"I guess as soon as possible." dad says.

"Dad. You don't have to do this. Really." I say. I'm doing my best to breathe regularly and I look straight into his eyes. I don't want him to leave. He told me they did horrible things to him, I don't want him to have to go through anything again.

"Yes I do. It's okay." he says sounding unsure of himself.

"Peeta can I please talk to you in the hallway?" mom says worried. He nods his head and leads the way. Once the door shuts I let the sound out I've been holding in, pure fear. This can't be happening. I wasn't supposed to get this. I hardly even know what it is! I know the basics but I've never been told in detail because if dad or mom get talking about it one or both of them breaks down and we never get to the end. And personally I don't really want to find out. The dream I had was horrible. It was so real, like I was right there watching.

I hold my breath and try to listen to mom and dad's conversation. I can't hear much but what I do hear isn't pleasant. "...But what if it DOES change your memories? What if you're never the same...?" "...I don't care. I'm not letting rose go through what I did. "

How can I let them go through all this for me? I can't just let dads' memory be CHANGED just for me. I would never be able to live with the guilt. I can't let them do this for me. I'm not allowing it, I promise myself. And when I make a promise, I never break it. And if there's one thing I'm good at its changing people's minds. I sit up straight; I have to look confident if this will work. The doctor is hunched over a counter looking at some papers, when they walk in he turns around.

"So are we sure about this?"

"Y-" they both start but I cut them off.

"No." they both look at me confused. "No we are not sure of this. There's no way I'm letting you do that! If you permantely change that'd be worse than any other thing. I'd feel horrible. You're not doing it."

"Rose-" he starts but I cut him off again. I can't let him persuade me; just like me he has his way with words.

"You're. Not. Doing. It." I'm surprised at my tone of voice. It makes me sound old...like mom. Very authoritive.

"Rose." dad says sounding as stubborn as me. Yikes. How am I supposed to win? Ugh, well all I know is I can't lose.

"Doctor can we all talk in private?" mom asks. He just nods and walks out.

"Mom there's no way dad's doing that. I'm not letting him."

Dad starts talking again. "Rose you don't make the rules. Listen, I don't like this either but-"

"Dad, no! Did you not hear the doctor? You might LOOSE his memories forever! What if you forget us?"

"I'd never forget you." dad whispers, hurt on his face.

"Yeah, well you don't make the rules." I whisper back. I feel tears in my eyes. I walk straight towards the door. I have to get somewhere to think somewhere alone. I can hear footsteps behind me so I quicken my pace. I walk past the waiting room without thinking and hear Caleb's voice.

"Rose! What happened? What is it?" he asks coming towards me. That just makes me go faster. Now I'm running. I run into some door and enter it. I realize I'm in a janitor's closet. I shut the door and sink to the ground. What did I just do? I always end up hurting people, without meaning to. I feel the tears escape my eyes and don't stop them. I hate crying, and it seems I'm doing an awful lot today. There are thoughts buzzing around my head, things I need to situate. I wish I had a piece of paper or something. I close my eyes and try to focus on one thing. My dad. I can't let him do it. There's too many consequences.

The door opens and I look up and see dad. Great. I try and scoot as close to the wall as I can but it doesn't matter. He comes and sits next to me anyways. I pull my knees up to my chest.

"I don't want to talk." I say. I turn my head away.

"Well I do. Come on, look at me Rose." when I don't he takes my chin and turns it toward him so now I'm forced to look at him. "Rose, you really don't want me to do this do you?" I shake my head. He drops his hand but I don't move my head.

"Then I won't." I perk up at this. Really? He's already agreeing? "-For now." he quickly adds. I feel a small grin on my face. That's better than before. He stands up and so do I. He pulls me in for a hug and at first my arms hang limp at his sides, but I give in and hug him back. For now, now I just have to get him to say never.

"Now let's go home." He says yawning. "By the time we get back it'll be morning anyways. We'll sleep on the train."

"Okay dad." he opens the door. "And dad," he looks at me. "Thanks." I say smiling. He grins back and leads the way. We walk past a couple nurses giving us strange looks; well we did just come out of the janitors' closet. When we walk into the waiting room everyone lets out a sigh of relief, that is except Haymitch. He just looks annoyed. "What the crap happened?" he screams. I just roll my eyes and walk towards the elevator. Dad can explain it, besides I'm getting tired anyways, I just hope I don't have another nightmare. We walk to the train while dad tells Caleb and Haymitch what happens. Mom just shuffles along. When we get on the train I collapse on the sofa and fall asleep.

_I look around and see Mom sitting in a tree. She has bloody scars all over her face and torn clothes hanging off her body. She's breathing deeply, a look of rage in her eyes. I suddenly see dad come bursting into the clearing. Mom smirks and drops to the ground. She has a knife in each hand, dad has nothing. He backs up into a tree. Mom suddenly springs towards him and try's to pin him down. Dad tries to fight back, but she took him by surprise and he's down in no time. She raises the knife and I scream as she plunges it down. _

_"Rose!" dad screams in pain looking at me. "Rose!" I do nothing but scream, paralyzed in fear. I see Mom look at me. She gets up and walks towards me. My screams grow louder and louder until no sound comes out. "ROSE!" dad screams once more._

I sit up and realize I'm still silently screaming. My screams are replaced with whimpers. I feel myself drenched with sweat and look up. I see Dad right in front of me. I throw myself into his arms and cry. He rubs my back and whispers "It's okay. It wasn't real, it wasn't real." I take deep breaths and he sits next to me on the couch. Was I right to tell him not to do it?

**~THG~**

**SO. Yeah. That was just another sucky chapter. Kinda. :P Sorry if there were like a thousand spelling errors, I didn't get to spell check. -_- Well if YOU liked it leave a review. If I get 6 this time I'll update! Thanks so much guys! I LOVE YOU ALL! 3**

"Fire is catching! And if we burn, you burn with us!" -Katniss


	5. Chapter 5

**You guys are freaking beast! Already over 30 reviews and only on chapter 5? :O I love you guys! Sorry it took me so long to update, I was SWAMPED with homework and essays, and yeah. Well anyways, here you go! Oh and I just realized I forgot to do a disclaimer! :O So here Haymitch will do the disclaimer. Take it away Haymitch! **

**Haymitch: Ugh, She doesn't own the characters in the hunger games, she wouldn't be on here if she did you idio-**

**That's enough Haymtich! Ugh. Sorry about his temper. LOL! Well anyways, NOW here's the chapter.**

**~THG~**

It doesn't take long to get back to District 12. Needless to say I didn't go back to sleep, I pretty much just looked out of the window the whole way back. Nothing really stood out to me except district 4. When we drove by on the train I was mesmerized by the beauty of the ocean. I admire it and wonder about Aunt Annie. I remember she lives in that district. The last time I saw here was on my 7th birthday. She came to our house and her son, Finn, became best friends with Caleb. When he left Caleb was heartbroken, he didn't have much friends. But needless to say he got over it.

We get off the train and walk towards our houses in silence. We're all exhausted and aren't in the mood to talk considering yesterday's events. Haymitch departs from us and we say our goodbyes and head next door to our house. I notice the Hawthorne's are home, their lights are on, and I sneak a glance in Dad's direction. He doesn't notice it, thank god. I don't know what the big deal is between them. How do they even know each other? I shake it out of my head; I'll figure it out later.

Mom opens the door and just as I'm about to walk in I get an idea. "Hey mom, I'm going hunting, okay?" She gets a look on her face like she's thinking about it. Then she just nods her head and yawns. I smile and walk towards the meadow to get through the hole in the fence. Hunting always helps me clear my mind and feel better. When I'm surrounded by nature, I feel like myself. That's where I belong.

I shuffle through the meadow and crawl through the opening in the fence. I smile and pick up my pace. I remember my mom showing me this spot in the woods that she calls her "special spot". I remember the day she told me that, I went and found my own spot that I've bee I grin a little and run to the bush I hide my bow and arrow in. I pull it out and put the sheath of arrows around my shoulders. I ready a bow and head off to my spot. I keep my steps quiet and my gaze alert.

I start to jog and find the cluster of trees. I climb up and sit on the branches twisted together. There's three trees right next to each other and the tree limbs all connect in the middle, forming a small platform for me to sit on. I call it the triplet trees. I lean against one of the trunks and dangle my feet of the edge. I look around and suddenly see a white blur. I do a double take and see a fat bunny just a few yards away. I smirk and grab my bow and arrow. I pull it back and release. I watch as the bow speeds towards the bunny and lands straight in its eye. I smile and drop down. I walk towards the bunny and suddenly hear a twig break behind me.

I spin around and point an arrow at whatever it is. I see Roy and his eyes are as huge as disks. I sigh and laugh at the same time and smirk. I take a step closer. "Any last words?" I tease.

"Yes actually, your shoe's untied." I foolishly look down and suddenly fall backwards. My bow falls to the side and I look up. He's pinning me down, grinning. "Fooled ya!" he says in a sing song voice. I laugh and forcefully shove him off. He gets up without putting up a fight and I scoop up my bow and arrow and stand up after him. He walks over to the rabbit.

"Wow. Good shot. But I bet I could do better." he says smirking. He looks at me and I raise my eyebrows.

"Oh really? You do? Prove it." I say. I walk over to a tree and point to a small gap in between bark. "I bet you can't even hit this. I doubt you even know how to shoot a bow and arrow."

"Is that an official bet?" he asks, smirking and raising his eyebrows.

"You're on." I say walking towards him and handing him the bow and one arrow. He takes it from me and I tell him where to stand. He does and I see a look of concentration as he pulls it back. He looks like he's done this before. He releases the bow and it flies towards the tree. It lands dead in the center of the gap. My jaw drops.

"Close your mouth, you'll catch flies." he says shaking a finger at me.

"How'd you...How do you know how to do that?" I ask. He hands me the bow back.

"My dad." he says it like it's obvious. "He used to live here you know. He told me he was best friends with your mom even. They were neighbors." My eyes widen. He looks at me confused.

"You didn't know?" he asks. I shake my head no. He gets the bow and hands it to me. "What were you doing in the trees?" he asks changing the subject out of curiosity. I accept the change; we'll get back to it later.

"It's my special spot. Come here, I'll show you." he climbs up after me and I show him the cluster of branches. He leans against the trunk closest to me and stretches his legs out.

"Now where were we yesterday before your dad so rudely interrupted us?" the way he says it makes me laugh. I don't know how it even started, the kissing. One minute we were just sitting there, the next he just leaned in and kissed me. To be honest it was actually my first kiss. That's why I kissed him back. But then dad came in and sent him off, I didn't really want it to end.

Roy was with me practically all day that day. His family just moved in so he came over and introduced himself. We hit it off from the start, but now that I think about it that probably wasn't smart on my part.

Roy leans in and I look at him. "Not there...Yet." I say with a smirk. He looks confused. "Come on we just met each other. Don't you think we should at least get to know each other first?" He smirks.

"But I already know everything about you." he says innocently.

"Is that so?"

"Yes. You're pretty good with a bow and arrow. Your shoe is just untied all the time, and you're very, VERY...boring." he says smirking again. I slap him in the shoulder smiling.

"NOT true!" I say back. Now he's laughing. "Well you sir, are an idiot. Enough said."

He opens his mouth pretending to be shocked. "How'd you know?" I burst out laughing at this. "Well now we know all about each other!" he says cheerfully. I smile. "I guess so."

This time I'm the one to lean in. But before anything happens, I hear loud footsteps coming towards us.

**~THG~**

**Okay guys, have you seen the new trailer? It's AWESOME! If you haven't, go watch it now! It's on yahoo so just go there. XD GUYS, IT'S GETTING SO CLOSE!**

**And I don't know why I'm telling you people this in this story but if you haven't read Divergent yet YOU HAVE TO! I just read it and finished it in like two days, it's awesome! If you read the hunger games (obviously you have :P ) I'm 99.99% sure you'll love this book just as much! SO go check that out! **

"Here's some advice. Stay alive."-Haymitch

**Okay guys thanks for reading! PLEASE REVIEW! :D I LOVE YOU ALL! **

**WAIT! I forgot! I thought it'd be fun to ask you guys, how old do you think I am? I see other authors do it and I think it'd be interesting to see what you guys think. Some of you might already know though. Gosh this author's note is freaking long. I'm going to stop typing now. BYE! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**YAY! NEW CHAPTER! WOOHOO! Sorry it's so short. I didn't have a lot of time to write this. :( Well anyways, here ya go!**

**~THG~**

My eyes widen and I pull away. "Make any noise and I'll kill you." I hiss at Roy. I drop from the tree and rush over to the rabbit. I forgot all about it. I crouch on the ground next to it and act like I just shot it. I pull the arrow out and put it away. Dad walks up and looks surprised to see me.

"I didn't know you were out here Rose." he looks at the rabbit. "Hunting?" I nod my head.

"What're you doing?" I ask looking at the notebook in his hand. He pulls out a pencil from his pocket.

"Drawing." I nod my head again. "Is that what helps you with it? The...you know." I don't want to say it out loud. Considering Roy's listening and I don't really want to say it myself.

"Yeah. You know I could show you some time if you want. It really does help." he says looking at me sympathetically. I eye the notebook and pencil.

I've seen the concentrated look on dad's face when he draws. He loses himself in the art, like I loose myself in hunting. It might just help me some way. When I can't go hunting, when I'm away from home, at night. It would give me something else to do. It would help me put my feelings on paper. I remember Roy sitting in the tree, but he can wait.

"Why don't you show me now?" I ask. He smiles and motions for me to sit on the ground with him. I follow him and sit down. He opens the notebook to a fresh page.

"It's not that hard really. Just draw what you see." He looks around and his eyes focus on a flower about a foot away. It's a daisy. He suddenly gets that concentrated look on his face and starts sketching. I look at the way his hand his positioned, the tip of the pencil grazing the paper. I loose myself just as he does. He's finished in no time and I'm snapped out of my gaze by him saying my name. "Rose."

"Huh?" I look up at him. "Do you want to try?" he asks.

"Uhh, sure. But it won't be good." He hands me the notebook and pencil.

"Just focus." he says. I look at the flower and tilt my head. Focus. I stare at the daisy and focus only on it. Its long white petals, its slender stem, and the shadows from the surrounding trees that fall on the petals. I sketch everything I see and loose myself. I hold the paper out and stare at the daisy with it.

"Not bad." I hear. I turn and look at dad staring at the paper, smiling. His eyebrows are up and he turns to me. "That's actually really good Rose. See, there's nothing to it." I hand him the notebook. He stands up. "Well I'm going to head back. Here keep the notebook." he hands it to me. I thank him and he walks away. How long was I drawing. It seems a little bit brighter, but not that much.

Caleb! I forgot all about him! I look back and make sure dad's gone. Once he is I run to the tree and climb up it. I stifle a laugh when I see Roy drooling against the tree trunk. I crouch down and crawl over to him. "Roy!" I yell.

"Ah!" he yells, and almost falls over. I start laughing and sit down, clutching my stomach.

"You're too easy." I say. He glares at me. But then starts to laugh after a few seconds.

"Okay, I have to admit that was pretty good." he says. He stops laughing and gives me a mysterious look. "But don't worry, I'll get you back." he says. He then drops from the tree and runs away, sloppily from sleeping. I laugh harder. He can be such a dork.

**~THG**

**Okay so that was short, I know, I know. But I hope you liked it! Please review!**

"Finnick?" I say. "Maybe some pants?"He looks down at his legs as if noticing them for the first time. Then he whips of his hospital gown, leaving him in just his underwear. "Why? Do you find this"-he strikes a ridiculously proactive pose-"distracting?"

**I love that quote! XD Oh and last time I asked the question, how old do you think I am? I'll tell you guys at the end of the story. But if someone guesses it right before then I'll tell you! XD So just a guessing game! It's really interesting! :P Okay guys thanks so much!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay guys I wrote it and don't worry, I double checked to make sure the names were right. LOL! And if you were getting all these alerts about chapter 6, 7, and 8, it's because I went back and CORRECTED those mistakes. Then I deleted that author's note thing so yeah, IT'S ALL GOOD NOW BRO. LOL! That last chapter was a disgrace to mankind. I hope this one is better! XD (Again sorry for that mix up in the other chapter. Silly me.)**

**OoO**

I walk towards the Seam, my hunting bag in hand. I shot two squirrels, picked some strawberries, and of course had my rabbit.

I walk to Mrs. Jenkins house and knock on the door. I always give her my squirrels, I never make her pay though, she needs them more than I do. I look around as I wait for her to come to her door. Mom told me the houses used to look worse, but they rebuilt it after the rebellion and improved them. But despite the obvious changes, everyone still called it "The Seam."

Mrs. Jenkins opened the door and smiled. Her dark brown hair was in a messy bun and Macy, her three year old daughter, stood behind her clinging to her legs. Macy beamed when she saw me and ran straight into my arms. I smiled and picked her up.

Her brown hair was pulled into a pony tail and she was wearing a pink ruffled dress. Her facial features are the same as her mother's. Same nose, same green eyes, same mouth.

"Well you look pretty today!" I exclaim. She giggles and blushes. "You do too!" she says. I laugh as I look down at my hunting boots and jacket. "Yeah, sure." I put her down and reach into my hunting bag. I hand Mrs. Jenkins the squirrels and she thanks me. She stopped trying to give me money years ago when I insisted every day she didn't have to.

I see a phone in her hand and out of curiosity ask "Oh, are you on the phone with someone?" She gives me a small frown.

"Well I just got off of the phone with my sister. She lives in district 3, the district I used to live in." she says. I already know this but don't do anything but nod. "Well she just called and told me she's pregnant."

"That's good news! ...Right?" I ask still seeing the frown on her face.

"Yes, very good news. But she wants me to come visit her with the rest of the family tomorrow. And there's simply no way to make it over there without going over night. And Macy here has _very _bad motion sickness, so she can't ride on the train. And I just simply can't leave her here alone…"

"Oh, I could watch her!" I say smiling. It's true. She's so adorable and nice, she'd be no trouble at all to watch. And who knows, she'll probably help me keep my mind off of other things.

"No, I couldn't possibly ask you to do that!" she says. I pick up Macy again.

"Yes, but this time it's different. I volunteered to watch her. That's two very different things.

"I don't know…" she says looking from me to Macy. "Pwease momma! Let me stay with Rosey!" She uses her nickname for me and I grin. She pouts out her lower lip and a grin and do the same thing. "Please?" I say fighting off a grin.

"Fine, fine." I laugh as Macy screams in excitement. Mrs. Jenkins smiles and says "I'll go get her things." I giggle as Macy crawls from my arms and skips after her mother declaring she bring her teddy bear.

They come out a few minutes later and Macy of course has her teddy bear. I didn't expect anything else. Mrs. Jenkins hands me her small backpack with her clothes and thanks me again. She kisses her daughter on the head and says "Be good." Macy nods her head and waves goodbye as we walk away. "Bye momma!" she screams.

I let her crawl on my back so her legs are wrapped around my waist and her arms around my neck. She loves these piggy back rides. She screams in delight as I race towards my house.

"Wait Rosey! My teddy bear dropped! She screams. I skid to a stop and let her crawl of my back. I can see my house just about ten yards away. She races towards the bear and I see it before she does. "STOP!" I cry. But it's too late. She trips over the rock and falls face down, putting her arms out in front of her. I close my eyes but quickly open them when I hear her sob.

"It's okay, I'm coming!" I say trying to be calm. I run to her and bend down. She's sitting upright now and holding her knee. I take her hands off and look at her knee. Her knee is scrapped badly, the skin is definitely broken. There's a little blood on her knee and I see her elbows are the same way. She's screaming and crying at the same time, what a little kid when they get hurt.

I pick her up and she wraps her arms around my neck. "I know it hurts. It'll be okay. I'll take you to uncle Pete and he'll get you cleaned up." I pick up her bear and walk towards my house. Rose hasn't stopped crying and I'm afraid the whole neighborhood will hear.

"Macy you gotta calm down, okay?" She stops screaming and just sobs between breaths. "Here hold teddy." I say and she tucks it between us and cries into my shoulder. I remember when I was little the same thing happened to me. I just wasn't as calm. I screamed my lungs out until Caleb, who was two, started crying. Then I managed to be quiet.

I walk past the Hawthorne's house and see all of them inside. I notice a woman, the dad, Roy, and a little boy all sitting there talking about something. They notice me walking and I pretend I didn't see them. The look Roy gives me makes me laugh. He probably thinks Macy's mine. That makes me laugh harder. I'm only sixteen!

"Why are you laughing?" Macy says still crying. Crap.

"Because…when you laugh it makes you feel better. Try to laugh." I say trying to cover up my laughing. Macy doesn't so I start tickling her. She screams and giggles. I stop and she's still giggling.

"See! Doesn't it make you feel better?" I ask. She nods her head and has stopped her crying. I carry her up the stairs and open the door. I walk towards the kitchen and Macy yells "UNCLE PETE COME HERE!" I swear, she'll make it sound like she just broke her legs when she describes what happens. I set her on the counter next to the sink and she sits her bear the same way. I start to run some water when suddenly I stiffen.

I'm in a lake. I look up and see mom jump in and swim towards me. I try to get away but I can't move, I'm paralyzed. She comes to me and I try to scream, but before I can she pushes me under the water. I try to get away from her but her hands are locked on my shoulders. I try to swim up but when I do she pushes me farther down. I close my eyes. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die.

I open my eyes and gasp, taking in air. I look around and see dad's hands on my shoulders. "No!" I scream. I pull away, he's going to push me under like mom did. I close my eyes tight and reach my hand out to the side. It hits something hard and my eyes shoot open.

I'm in my kitchen. I see dad standing in front of me. I look down, there's no water. I see Macy on the counter looking at me strange. I look at dad again, his eyes wide. "What happened?"

"It was…It was just a….you know." I say taking big breaths. I find my way to the table and sit down. It wasn't real. It was all an illusion. Dad walks toward me but I stop him. "No, help Macy." He hesitates but turns back to her asking her questions about what happened to her knees and elbows.

I put my head in my hands and sit there for a moment, and let the tears stream down my face.

**OoO**

**:O So did you like that chapter? I kept my promise and it is up! VICTORY DANCE! Did you like that chapter? Was it horrible? Either way, REVIEW! :D THANKS YOU GUYS! You're so freaking awesome for reading this! And yes, I shall go read it AGAIN, THE NAMES SHALL NOT BE WRONG AGAIN! :P Tell me if I made mistakes! **

"Want a sugar cube? They're supposed to be for the horses, but who cares? They've got years to eat sugar, whereas you and I . . . well, if we something sweet we better grab it quick." -Finnick 

**Thanks again! REVIEW! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay people. You know that whole typo deal that happened. -_- Well I went back and FIXED that. (victory!) And so I deleated that authors noted and replaced it with an actual chapter. So in other words Chapter 7 is no longer an author's note, it's a new chapter. **

**So to make a long story short just go back and read Chapter 7. :D Get it, Got it, Good. Sorry for all the confusion! I'm just difficult like that, but you guys are so awesome, you put up with my crap. LOL! Thanks you guys! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! So sorry it took me like a week to put up a new chapter. -_- My week really sucked and I just couldn't find time to write a new chapter because I just felt horrible all week. ****K**** But now I'm in a good mood because JOURNEY 2 just came out today! :D THREE CHEERS FOR JOSH HUTCHERSON! HOOPLA! HOOPLA! HOOPLA! Okay sorry for my mental moment there… XD Okay here's the chapter! **

**~THG~**

Dad quickly bandages up Macy and she's back to her wild self. I take a while to gather myself, and when I finally do I stand up from the table. Macy's quickly tugging at my arm complaining that she wants to play on the swing set outside. I groan as she drags me outside and plops herself down on the seat.

I remember when I was a little kid and I watched as dad built the swing. _"Wait here while I go get the last screw."_ he told me. I, of course, couldn't control myself and flung myself onto the seat, and before I knew it the whole thing collapsed under me. I cried when it happened but now I laugh as I see myself lying there in the tangle of all the mess.

"Push me Rosey!" Macy yells. I stand up from the grass I was sitting in and walk towards her. I stand behind her and giver her a small push. She giggles in delight and holds on to the ropes holding the seat up. She swings her legs back and forth making it go crooked, but she doesn't mind. "Swing with me!" she says between giggles. I glance at the seat next to her. This girl is going to be the death of me.

"Uh, that might not be a good idea Macy. I'm too big." I say smiling.

"It doesn't matter! You're never to big to have fun!" she says. I laugh. "You're completely right Macy." I say and sit on the swing next to her. It holds my weight, thank goodness, but I don't trust this old thing enough to swing on it. I just rock my feet back and forth on the ground, making me sway gently.

I look up at the sky. It's that orange color that always happens at sunset. I remember dad saying this is his favorite color and that he tries to paint it but can never get the color quite right. One day I'll find out how to make the color and give it to him. I stare at the color and point it out to Macy.

"That's a pretty color." she says yawning.

"I think it's time to go back ins-" I start but I'm cut off by my own scream. I'm in the air. I grab the rope and hold onto it. I feel someone's hands on my back again and I'm thrown in the air again. I get that butterfly feeling in my stomach and start to giggle. "Stop it!" I yell. When I'm back I plant my feet firmly on the ground and stand up.

I turn around and see Roy standing there, his traditional smirk on his face. Macy is giggling and clapping in delight. "Again Rosey! Do it again!"

"Yeah Rosey." he says drawing out the word 'Rosey' and crossing his arms. "Do it again!"

"Let me think…NO." I say smiling. I can't help it, I have to give him so credit. I didn't even hear him coming.

" I said I'd get you back, did I not?" he says and holds up his hands innocently. "You're a butt you know that?" I say back.

"Yeah, a BUTT!" Macy says holding her nose. I laugh, okay, now I love this kid.

"Hey! I shall not be insulted by someone I haven't even been properly introduced to!" he says looking at Macy again.

"I'm Macy!" she says a little too loudly.

"Mmmhmm. Macy. Now who's this?" he says eyeing me like he's never seen me before. "That's Rosey, she's my best friend!" she says. I laugh. Wow, my best friend is a three year old.

"yeah. I'm her best friend! I'm watching her for her mom tonight." I say. He looks relieved when I say 'her mom' and I bite my bottom lip to keep from laughing. "That's nice to know." he says. This time I laugh. What a dork.

"Okay Macy. Let's go get ready for bed." I say. "Awwww." is her response but she follows after me. I hear buzzing and look around. I notice a fly and it swarms around me. I kill it but the buzzing remains in my head. I close my eyes and when I open them I'm still outside. Roy is standing there, glowing. I look around and can't find Macy. "Where'd Macy go?" I ask.

He suddenly raises the object in his hand, a knife. My eyes widen when he pulls Macy out from behind his back. I gasp and lunge for her but it's too late. He's faster than me. He plunges the knife into her head and my screams fill the air. My dad comes out and Roy looks at him. Roy throws it and it lands in his arm. I drop to my knees. I can't stand anymore, what's wrong with my legs? I try to get up but I notice small snakes slithering on the ground, pinning me down. I scream and try to smack them away but one bites me and I scream in pain.

Mom and Caleb race out the back door after dad and before I can see anything else I shut my eyes and pull my knees to my chest. I feel a hand on my shoulder and scream. "Rose." Roy hisses. I open my eyes ready to fight back. I see Roy standing above me and I scream again. I crawl backwards and I hit the hard outside wall of my house. Macy stands behind him and she walks to me. I pull her into my arms. She's alive. She's not dead.

Roy steps forward. "No!" I scream. Suddenly dad walks outside…again? He see's me and runs toward me. He's alive too? He bends next to me. "It's not real Rose. It's not real."

Is dad real? Is Macy real? Is Roy real? Am I imagining this?

"What _is_ real?" I whisper.

**~THG~**

**Okay I must really love you people. First I wrote half of this, then it DIDN'T STINKIN SAVE. Then I had to type it again. -_- But you guys are so awesome I'd do it for you guys again! **

**So on that note, please review! Because reading without reflecting is like eating without digesting. OH YEAH! That beast simile deserves a review. Come on people! Okay. XD Love you guys! Bye!**

I am the mocking jay. The one that survived despite the capitols plans. The symbol of rebellion. -Katniss


	10. Chapter 10

**HAPPY SINGLE AWARENESS DAY! Okay people, I am wearing my Hunger Games shirt from Hot Topic. XD May this shirt bring an awesome chapter among you! :D Okay, VIOLA! **

**~THG~**

I put my head in my hands and keep my legs pulled up to my chest. Dad is still crouched next to me. I can hear is breath, not shaky like mine. I can feel his hands on mine as he pulls them away from my face.

"I'm real. I promise." he tells me. I look into his eyes and decide I can trust him. I reach my arms around his neck and bury my head into his shoulder. I close my eyes and sort things out. I think back to what was shiny and what wasn't. All the people were shiny, but the grass wasn't. The sky wasn't. The people were fake.

"I-it wasn't real?" I say.

"It wasn't real. Nobody is going to hurt you or anyone else." he says. I nod and stand up, still unsure of all this.

"What's going on?" I hear. I see Roy, Macy, Caleb, and mom standing there. I'm pretty sure Caleb is the one who asked. "It's okay, you can go back inside." Dad says. Caleb gives me a sympathetic look then walks in, taking Macy with him.

Mom walks toward me, "Are you alright?" she asks. I nod. "Just a little shooken up." I lie. I'm not alright, how could I be? She gives me a quick hug and walks inside. I hear a door slam and look next door. Crap, Haymitch is walking out the back door, drunk.

"I heard a scream! What happened?" he asks, his words slurred.

"Go back inside!" I yell. He mumbles under his breath and stumbles back inside. I'm not in the mood to talk to him right now, wait a minute. Maybe I am. He's known mom and dad since they, well, won the Hunger Games. He'd know how the Hawthorne's know mom and dad! And he'd be too drunk to even realize he was telling me something my parents obviously won't let me know.

I hear a akward cough behind me and I remember Roy. I turn around. What am I supposed to say? "I..Uh.."

"You can go on home Roy, everything's fine." dad says. Roy nods and gives me a look. A look of fear and confusion. He doesn't know what happened to me, we're going to have to tell him sooner or later before I end up hurting him. Roy walks away, looking back a couple of times. Then he disappears into his house.

"Hey dad I'm going to go talk to Haymitch." I say. No point in lying considering I'm terrible at it.

Dad looks at me and bites his lower lip. "Go ahead, but hurry back." he says. I nod and hug him again before walking next door.

Once I walk in I instinctively start breathing through my mouth. It smells terrible. I, of course find Haymitch sitting at the kitchen table. I pull up a chair and sit down.

"What do you want?" he asks sighing.

"How do my parents know the Hawthorne's?" I ask getting to the point. Haymitch laughs and slams his bottle on the table, sloshing the liquor everywhere.

"They haven't told you? Well, there's a first time for everything. You might need this." he says handing me a bottle. I eye it and sit it on the table in front of me. "Well…Tell me!" I say growing anxious.

"Gale, the dad, he was your mom's hunting partner or whatever." he says taking a big gulp of the drink. "Apparently, he liked your mom more than friends. But then she met your dad and they've pretty much hated each other forever. Your dad really pissed him off, Gale said that 'He wasn't good enough for Katniss' and all this other crap. And your mom, well, she's pretty much hated him ever since he blew up her sister."

My jaw drops. So Roy's dad was pretty much my mom's boyfriend? But wait…"He blew up Prim?" I ask. I remember my mom talking about her once, how she loved the sugar cookies dad was making.

"Pretty much. He probably invinted the bomb that killed her."

"Probably?" I ask. This is too much information to hold. "By probably I mean 99% sure." he says. He takes another huge gulp and collapses on the table. Ugh. I stand up and walk home a little woozy, leaving the alcohol behind. The information buzzes around in my head and I put it together, piece by piece. Like a puzzle, with the information Haymitch gave me, and the information dad and mom gave me.

So Roy's dad and my mom were best friends and hunting partners. But he liked my mom. Then mom and dad went in the hunger games and fell in love. Then the rebellion happened, dad got hijacked, Roy's dad blew up Prim. They never talked again. What? I walk inside and sit at the table. I put my head down and think more.

So they haven't talked since, why not? Would he still hold a grudge against dad this long, even after they're all married with kids? I groan and hear a skweek. I look up and notice I'm not the only one sitting at the table. Dad and mom are sitting there. Wonderful.

"What'd you and Haymitch talk about?" dad asks sipping some tea. I can feel tears in my eyes. I had no idea how much that Gale guy hurt dad. I wonder how he felt when he found out it was Roy I was kissing.

"I know." I whisper. They exchange confused looks. "Know what?" mom asks worried.

"Gale." I say. That one word changes everything. Dad drops his tea and the cup breaks, spilling tea everywhere. Both of their jaws drop and I look back and forth between them.

"What all do you know?" Dad asks, forgetting about his tea. Then I tell them everything Haymitch told me, stumbling with some of the words. Once I'm done mom burries her head in dads shirt and he hugs her back. I'm guessing because of the mention of her sister. They sit there for a while, debating what to say or do. I can tell.

"We need to talk to them you know." I say. They look at me surprised. "Why?"

"Because Roy saw what happened to me. And he'll probably go home and tell his parents. And they'll figure out what's wrong. And then…well I don't know what happen after that." They look at each other again sending each other messages with their eyes. "I know what he did was horrible, but they at least need to know. Incase when I'm around them I have…well you know." Dad looks at mom.

"I'm fine with it if you are." he finally says. Mom sighs. "Fine." I smile a little and stand up. "Well we might as well get this over with." I say standing up. They don't object and stand up with me. We all walk slowly towards the door and shuffle towards their house. Mom clenches dads hand and I bite my hair nervously. When we get there mom says "It's now or never." and rings the door bell. I hold my breath when the door opens and I see Gale.

"Uh, come in." he says. I have a bad feeling that this won't end well.

**~THG~**

**:O Sorry for all of the spelling errors in that...Okay, so I was going to write more but I just decided to stop there. :] Omg, look :{) THE SMILEY FACE HAS A MUSTACHE! :}( LOL! Now he's frowning. So did you guys enjoy that? I hope you did! Even if you didn't, REVIEW! :D You guys are so awesome! XD XD XD**

"Without thinking, I pull an arrow from my quiver and send it straight at the Gamemakers' table." -Katniss. 

**Okay guys, so I have some ideas of what's going to happen next, but what do YOU want to happen? You guys have been so awesome reviewing so much I want to use some of your ideas! So what do you want to see happen? Thanks for reading guys! I love you all! (Not in a stalkerish way…maybe…:D LOL)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay guys sorry it took me forever to get a chapter up, but here it is! Sorry it takes me so long. :( I'm always so busy! Well anyways, here you go!  
><strong> 

**~THG~**

We shuffle in after him and he leads us to the living room. I notice there's a lady with long dark brown hair, green eyes, and a purple dress sitting in the living room. She's probably his wife. There's a little girl, probably Macy's age, sitting in her lap. What? Roy never mentioned he had a sister.

Gale tells us to sit on the love seat so we do. I sit right in the middle of mom and Dad, Right across from Roy. Where's Caleb? There's a long silence as we just sit there staring at each other.

"So what brings you here?" Gale asks. I find it rude that the lady hasn't introduced herself, but then again we haven't either. But in all honesty, do we have to? She knows who we are.

"Roy didn't tell you what happened?" I blurt out. Gale looks at Roy and he sinks down in his seat. Oops. I guess he wasn't going to tell his dad in the first place.

"What happened?" Gale asks and looks at us. I hold my breath and lean over to dad and clutch his arm. We all look at each other, waiting for someone to talk. "Well?" Gale asks sounding angry.

"Should I tell him?" I whisper very lowly in dad's ear. He shakes his head and sighs.

"You remember what the Capitol did to me right? The hijacking?"

"Yes..." Gale starts. "Oh god Peeta did you hurt someone? I swear-"

"NO." my mom says, angry. I don't think this is gonna end well.

"Well then what the crap happened?" he screams. The lady puts a hand on his leg and he crosses his arms.

I look at Roy and he just looks confused. He doesn't know what hijacking is. And by looking at his dad he probably won't learn.

"Dad you tell him I'll tell Roy." I say standing up. He tries to stop me but I keep walking. I pull Roy's arm and lead him into the kitchen. "Do you have any idea what hijacking is?" I ask getting straight to the point.

"No. What's going on?" he asks confused. I run my fingers through my hair and pace back and forth.

"Well when the rebellion happened with our parents and stuff-you know about that right?" he nods his head and I continue. "Well they took my dad and they hijacked him. What they did is put tracker Jacker venom into his body and it changed his memories. They made it all distorted and unreal." Roy nods and I stop pacing and stand in front of him.

"Well the night you moved in, I got this weird dream, and they found out that...that...I had tracker jacker venom in me." he nods again and I put my hand on his shoulder. "Roy, I don't think you understand. I don't have any memories of my mom and dad from when they were my age. So my mind kind of makes them up for me."

"Wait..." he seems to be figuring it out. His eyes widen. "So you have these nightmares...but they happen during the day, out of nowhere." I nod. His eyes widen. He gets the idea. I think back to what happened earlier and I get tears in my eyes. What if one day it's permanently changed and I don't know Roy anymore. I blink and the tear falls.

"Hey, come on." Roy whispers and pulls me into his arms. "Everything's gonna be okay."

"How do you know? What if...What if one day I get stuck in it and can't get out. What if I don't remember who you are? What if-"

"Hey. Stop with all the ifs." he says. He lifts my chin up so I can look at his face. "Focus on now." He leans in and I don't stop him. I kiss him back. "Promise me." he whispers.

"I promise." I say hugging him again. Suddenly I hear screaming from the living room and look at Roy. His eyebrows are raised and we both rush out.

"How could you be so clueless Mellark!" I hear as I make it to the door. I'm about to step in but I stop myself. I hold my arm out to stop Roy too. I put a finger to my lips and listen.

"Stop it Gale." my mom says forcefully.

"Don't talk to him like that." the woman says.

"Oh so it's fine for him to talk to my husband like that but when I do it's suddenly wrong?" my mom screams.

"Everyone stop this is ridiculous!" my dad yells.

"Shut it Mellark!" Gale screams.

"HEY! He's not the only Mellark in this house. So I suggest YOU shut it before I shut it for you." Everyone looks at me in shock, even Roy. "I don't know what you guys problem is but right now you're all acting like jerks."

"Rose!" dad says in shock.

"Hey, we don't know. Maybe she's in one of her little tracker jacker tantrums." Gale says. I can feel anger bubbling up inside of me and I shoot him a look. I step towards him. "You wish. Because if I was I probably wouldn't punch you in the face right now." I raise my fist but I just stare him in his eyes and drop my hand. I shake my head and run out of there as fast as I can.

**~THG~**

**:O CLIFFY! So did you like that? Tell me what you think! And sorry there's no quote today, I'm too lazy to find one. :|REVIEW! I love you all so so so so much! Almost 70 reviews! XD And sorry if there were like a thousand typos. Ugh. :) I'm just awesome like that. **

CONTEST: Okay guys I just thought of this. If you're my 100th reviewer YOU get to tell me something you want to happen in the story, and I'll put it in! But only if it's realistic, like no flying unicorns or stuff. :P

**THANKS!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay guys. You're freakin awesome. 77 reviews? That's so freaking amazing I'm just going to give you all a big virtual hug. *Virtual hug* :D LOL! Okay anyways here's your chapter!**

**~THG~**

I keep running and I hear footsteps behind me and someone calling my name but I don't care. I run untill I reach the edge of the meadow and someone grabs my arm.

"Gosh you run fast." Roy says panting. I don't say anything. I just turn around and start walking towards the fence.

"Rose. Rose wait up! Come on!" he grabs my arm again and I yank it free. "What?" I choke out.

"At least let me walk with you." he says. "Okay." I say. I crawl under the fence and he follows after me.

"Penny for your thoughts." he says.

"I hate your dad." I say.

"Yeah I can tell...I can't believe you were about to punch him." he says chuckling a little. I smile and soon I laugh too. "And I swear I would've done it if he wasn't your dad. No joke."

"Why do our parents hate each other so much anyways?" he asks.

"Your dad and my mom were like best friends or whatever when they were our age, as you know. Your dad even had a crush on my mom." I say laughing a little. "But my dad went in the hunger games with her and they became the 'star crossed lovers.' so as you can guess that probably upset your dad so this just have this unannounced agreement to hate each other or something." I say leaving out some of the details.

"God. So these people can save all of Panem but can't even fix their friendship." he says kicking a rock. "Oh," he says after a few seconds of silence. "That's probably why your dad hates me." he says.

I laugh. "Yeah. And why your dad hates me."

"He doesn't hate you." Roy says. "HA! Do you not remember this, 'Hey, we don't know. Maybe she's in one of her little tracker Jacker tantrums.'" I say imitating his dad as best as I can.

"...No comment." he says. I laugh and push him playfully into a tree. "Oh you just hate to be wrong don't you?"

"Nu-uh!" he screams. I roll my eyes and climb into my spot in the trees. He stops.

"Wait you can't stay out here all night, you're gonna freeze!" he says climbing up. He sits next to me.

"I can sure try though, can't I?" I say.

"Well I guess I'll stay too." he says. "Sure you can handle it?" I say smirking.

"It's not me you should be worrying about he says. I roll my eyes. He stretches out his legs and I lay down, putting my head in his lap. I look up at his eyes and finally notice how grey they are. I smile. "What?" he says.

"Your eyes." I say plainly.

"What about them? Their not special." he says waving it off. "Yours on the other hand, they're something special." I smile again and look up through the small gap in the trees at the stars. I didn't even realize how late it is. Today has been a very long day though. Too much has happend.

"You know our parents will kill us, after they're done freaking out. Right?" He says.

"Thanks captain obvious for that exciting peice of news." I say. He smiles and moves my head so he can lay next to me. "Well aren't you just a little ball of sunshine?"

I laugh. "I sure am pickle head."

"Pickle head? Really?" he says laughing. I put my head on his shoulder and he puts his arm around me. "I wish we could stay here forever." I say sighing.

"Same here." he says. I look over at him the same time he does. He moves closer and rests his forehead on mine. "I think i might love you." I say smiling.

"I know I love you." then he closes the space between us. I kiss him back and when we break apart I smile. "I love you." I say without hesitation. It's true, I do love him. He grins "About time." I laugh and kiss him on the cheek.

"So what do you want to talk about?" he asks. "Seems like we'll be out here for a while."

"I don't know. You start."

"Okay...what about school?" he asks. "What about it?" I respond. " Doesn't it start back in a couple of days?"

"Crap!" I yell. I forgot all about school. "What's so bad about it? I think school's fun." he says.

"Yeah, well obviously you havent been to my school." I chuckle. "It's horrible. They just teach us the same pointless stuff over and over again. And then there's the 'popular' girls."

"Wait. You're not popular?" he laughs. "I just kind of thought..."

"Because of my parents?" I mutter. "No, of course not. Just you're...you. You're better than anyone I've ever met." I blush. "Well thank you. But they don't care about that. All they care about is looks. And I'm a hunter, not a girly girl who runs around in dresses every day."

"I think you'd be cute in a dress." he says. I laugh. "No really! You're beautiful!" he says. I laugh again, he surely is something. I look back into the trees and a I suddenly scream.

There's thousands of spiders crawling through the trees. They're coming straight to me hissing my name. "Rose. Rose." I sit up.

"It's not real!" I hear a voice scream. Im not sure if it was mine, or in my head but it reminds me. I close my eyes as the spiders crawl on me and whisper "It's not real." then once I open my eyes it's gone.

I let out a shaky breath. I put my hands over my eyes and lay back down. It wasnt real. It wasn't real. I repeat. I open my eyes and see Roys face above mine. I reach up and hug him.

"God you scared me." I've says squeezing me back. When I let go I don't lay back down.

"...What'd you see?" he whispers putting a hand on my knee.

"Spiders. Thousands of spiders. They were...they were mutts. They were going to kill me." I say. I Feel a tear fall and he wipes it away with his thumb.

"Everything's okay. Like you said, it's not real." he says pulling me closer. "Why don't we go home?" he whispers.

"No." I say. "Lets stay." I really don't feel like talking to anyone but Roy right now. He's the glue that's holding me together right now. He's my strength.

**~THG~**

**:D So that was a pretty decent chapter! Lots o' fluff! So I hope you liked my fluffy chapter. But hey, fluff is good! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Sorry I like that key. ~~~ SQUIGGLY. So anyways, yeah I hope you liked it! And sorry I'm not doing the quotes at the end anymore. :P I'm just too lazy. -_- BUT YOU ALL STILL LOVE ME! XD I freakin love you all! Almost 100 reviews! Who shall it be? Who shall it be? :]**


	13. Chapter 13

**So here's your new chapter! :D**

**-THG-**

We fell asleep looking at the stars and I woke up with Roy's jacket around my shoulders. I look over and notice he's still asleep. I laugh and sit up. I look up and see the sun is already high up in the sky. "Hey Roy wake up." I say shaking his shoulder a little.

"Hmm?" he mumbles sitting up. "What time is it?" I ask seeing he has a watch on.

"Uh…twelve o' clock." He says running his hand through his hair. What?

"We seriously slept until twelve?" I ask. "Yes and I would've slept longer if you wouldn't have so rudely woken me up you pickle head." He says smirking. I laugh a little.

"Come on we probably should go home." He says stretching his arms. "Why? We don't need to." I say crossing my arms.

"No but what you DO need is a shower." he plugs his nose and pretends to swat imaginary flies away. "NOT NICE!" I scream, my jaw dropped, fighting off a laugh.

"Relax, just kidding." He says smiling. "But seriously we need to go home. Our parents are just going to come find us and we'll be in that much more trouble."

"But-"I start but he cuts in. "Pwease? For me?" he says pouting out his bottom lip. I laugh. He looks like Macy…Macy! I forgot about her! Her mom's supposed to be back today.

"Crap!" I say jumping down from the tree. Roy jumps after me. "What?"

"Macy. Her mom's supposed to be back today and I forgot all about her!" I say as I start walking.

"Okay so it was easier than I thought getting you to go home." He says shrugging. I just roll my eyes and lead the way. Once we crawl under the fence and are walking through the meadow Roy speaks up. "Get ready for our parents to explode." He says.

"I say we're grounded for…three weeks." I say smiling. "I say four." He says back.

"Well I guess we're about to find out." I say as we turn the corner and near our houses. I grab his hand and he squeezes mine back.

"They are going to kill us." He whispers. "Hopefully it's over quickly."

"Oh god." I whisper as we near Roy's house. I see the lady who never mentioned her name look out the window. She looks back in the house and says something. Then she walks away. "Good luck Roy." I say giving him a quick hug. We weren't gone for too long, so we shouldn't be in that much trouble…hopefully. "Are you sure you don't want me to walk you home?" he asks.

"It's okay. Try to survive." I say giving him a small shove towards the door. "Bye pickle head!" he says as I walk away. I smile and shake my head. I guess that's my official nick name now.

As I walk closer to the house I start feeling uneasy, I hope they're not too mad. I carefully open the front door and step inside. I close the door with as little noise as possible and take of my shoes. I find myself walking towards the kitchen. I didn't realize how hungry I was until now. As soon as I open the door I know I made a mistake. Of course mom and dad are sitting at the table. And of course Caleb and Macy just happened to be there too. Ugh. I walk to the counter and grab an apple without looking in their direction. "Rose?" dad says.

"Oh, hey dad." I say, as if noticing him sitting there for the first time, like nothing happened. I head for the door but hear moms voice behind me. "Hey I think we need to talk."

"Not really." I say walking out. I quickly walk upstairs and shut the door to my bedroom. I run to the bathroom and turn on the shower water. There. Now they'll leave me alone. I take a quick shower and change into jeans and a plain black t-shirt. I braid my hair like my mother used to, that's one of the things we have in common, and I like the style.

I take my time slowly coming down the stairs. All I have to do is find Macy and take her home. And knowing her she's probably wherever dad is. So the kitchen it is. Oh joy. I walk in and see Macy sitting at the table. "Okay Macy we have to take you home now." I say walking towards her. "But I don't wanna go!" she whines.

"I know, but you can come back again sometime! And your mommy's back today, don't you wanna go see her?" I ask picking her up. "Yeah!" she says happily. She really loves her mother. I walk towards the door with Macy when someone grabs my arm. I turn around and see dad standing there. "We just wanted to make sure you're okay Rose." he says looking at me.

"I'm fine." I say walking out. I don't understand why I'm so mad at them. Is it the fact they didn't tell me about the Hawthorne's? That they can't forgive gale? Well whatever the cause, I don't feel like talking to them right now.

I carry Macy and grab her backpack that was thankfully sitting in the living room. "Do you have your teddy bear?" I ask. She nods and says it's in her backpack. I smile and walk outside. It's pretty warm today, thank goodness.

We walk past the empty houses and when we walk past Roy's house I stop, someone's yelling inside. I know I shouldn't but I hide behind a tree and crawl next to bushes to the side of the house. "We're gonna play follow the leader, but we gotta be real quiet. Okay?" I say to Macy. She nods and crawls next to me. We make it to the back of the house and slowly, I look over the window, just enough so that my eyes are showing. I see Gale, the lady and Roy all standing there screaming at each other.

"I thought I told you not to speak to her!" Gale yells.

"Dad you can't control who I talk to! Besides why can't I?" Roy yells back. They're talking about me, I can tell. "Because you don't know them Roy! They're not who you think!"

"Whatever dad! I don't care what you think about them!" he screams. Oh gosh. I look at Gales face. I know he's angry, but apparently angrier than I thought. Because he raises his hand and slaps Roy in the face.

My heart stops. I sink to the ground and quickly crawl to the side of the house. My eyes are wide and I put my hand over my mouth. Does he do that all the time? And if he slaps him over that one little comment, what would he do if Roy said something worse? I feel a tear fall from my eyes, that's why Roy wanted to go home so badly. This is my fault.

I remember Macy sitting there and quickly wipe my eyes. She didn't see what happened, she doesn't need to know. She doesn't need to stay here any longer. "Come on you're going home." I say picking her up. I quickly walk away from their house and make it to the street. I keep walking farther away from the house. Farther away from Roy. Why didn't I do anything? Why didn't I help him? He would've helped me. What's wrong with me?

**-THG- **

**I hope you guys liked that chapter! I hope it wasn't too OOC of Gale, I don't think it was that much. So anyways...25 MORE DAYS! Eeeeeeeeeee! Please Review my tributes! (That's my nickname for you guys now. :p also the nickname for everyone in the hunger games fandom.). I LOVE YOU ALL! **

"By the way, I know about the kiss." -President Snow

**YAY THE EPIC QUOTES ARE BACK!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay so I know a lot of you hated what Gale did in the last chapter. And yes I admit it was way OOC of him to do that. But hey, something happens in every book/story that you don't like. :( you know what I'm talking about. May I remind you about Mockingjay? But the point is I'm sorry if I upset any of you. You gotta add drama somehow right? :P okay now that that's said...**

**100 REVIEWS! YAAAAY! AwesomenessIsIncarnateInMe, congrats! Your wish shall be granted, but I'm sorry I couldn't fit it in this chapter. Your request will probably be in the next couple chapters or so. :D THANK YOU ALL! Ok, here's your chapter!**

**-THG- **

I walk out of the store with my purchase. I got myself a notebook and colored pencils. I know Dad probably has extra at home, but I really don't feel like asking him right now. My thoughts drift off to Roy. I still can't believe what happend to him.

As I walk I look around. There's quite a few people out today. Roy was right, school is starting soon. There's a couple kids from school buying clothes and hanging out with each other. I've never had any real friends at school, and I don't ever intend to.

I look forward and see him. He's walking towards the town. I pick p the pace to go see Roy but suddenly my stuff is pushed out of my hands and I stop. I turn to see Erica Jordan standing in front of me. Great, just what I need. I already get enough of this drama queen at school. "Oops." she says trying to look innocent. She laughs and skips away.

I glare at the back of her head. I sigh and bend down to pick up the notebook and scattered pencils.

"Here let me help." I hear. I look up and expect to see Roy, I mean who else could it be? But instead I see an unlikely face. It's Drew Cole from school. I squint and wonder why he, of all people, is helping me. He's never talked to me since first grade and honestly, I've never really payed much attention to him. We both stand up.

"Thanks" I mutter as he hands me the pencils. "No problem." he says back. He looks at me. "Bye." I say. I walk away and I hear him say be back. What was that all about?

Roy's still walking slowly, I don't know if he's seen me yet but if he has he doesn't act like it.

"Roy?" I call as I get closer. He doesn't look up so I jog over untill I meet him. "Roy. Roy look at me." he keeps his head down. I lift his chin up with my hand. There's a small bruise on his cheek. Small, but still there. "I...Uh..." I can see him trying to come up with an excuse but I stop him.

"Roy, I saw what happend." I say putting a hand on his shoulder. His eyes widen. "What?"

"I heard screaming so I looked through the window, and I saw it. Are you okay Roy?" I ask putting my other hand on his cheek.

"I'm fine." He says pushing my hands down. He tries to walk past me but I stop him. "Hey, stop. What's up? Why won't you talk to me? What'd I do?" I say sounding angrier than intended.

"Just stop!" he yells. "This is pretty much your fault!"

"I didn't do anything!" I yell back surprised by his comment. What's gotten into him? "If anything-"

"Just save it." He shakes his head and walks away, leaving me alone.

**-THG-**

**Well that was just a short depressing chapter. I hope you guys don't hate me now. :P BUT DON'T WORRY! Things will get happier! Now here's a question to all of you writers. I thought it'd be fun for someone to co-write with me sometime. :D If anyone is interested PM me and we can talk about it! Co-writing is really fun and if anyone wants ME to co-write with THEM, I'd love to! So…Yeah! XD Please review! I love you guys!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Guys I'm SO SO SO SO SO SO SO sorry I haven't updated yet! I've been having a horrible week and my computers being janky and my iPod broke and...UGH. Everything horrible you could think happend. I know a lot of you guys were expecting a chapter then saw this, then wanted to throw me against the wall. BUT, I promise PROMISE to have one up by Thursday. If not I will litterally eat a whole bowl of nightlock. :P SO yeah, this authors note is just saying no, I have not died, and you shall be seing a chapter soon! Thanks for putting up with me. I love you guys!**

**PS: I'm still wondering if anyone would like to co-write with me. :D It's REALLY REALLY fun, trust me, and it would get chapters up a lot quicker. Thanks. I LOVE YOU ALL AGAIN, Peeta sends virtual cakes to you all! XOXO!**


	16. Chapter 16

**YAY HERE'S YOUR CHAPPIE!**

**-THG-**

I stand there speechless as I watch him walk farther away. What just happened? HOW is this my fault? What did I do? I can feel myself get angry and I turn on my heel and walk away, hands clenched. Two can play at this game.

I decide I'm not going home. If I do, there'll probably just be another speech waiting for me. Where can I go? I turn and see the meadow. Better place than any other I can think of. I sit down next to a small patch of flowers and pick one with beautiful purple petals. This one looks pretty. I open my notebook and I start sketching the outside.

Dad was right. When you draw you really can lose yourself in the drawing. I sketch the circular outside of the petals with black and draw the stem down to the bottom of the page. I then start to color it purple and shade it with white. I draw the leaves out and color them too. I move my hand with easy light strokes. I listen to the birds chirping around me and feel the grass beneath me. And for a moment, everything is okay. I can be myself and not worry about anything or anyone else. But the moment fades all too fast.

"You're really good ya know." I hear from behind me. I turn and see Drew standing there yet again. I sigh. What's with this kid today? Why can't he leave me alone? "What do you want Drew?" I say looking up at him. He looks at me and shrugs. "I don't want anything." He sits next to me. "Why are you talking to me all of a sudden?" I ask raising my eyebrows. This is really unusual of him.

He shrugs again and doesn't say anything. I roll my eyes and start sketching with blue behind the flower. If I ignore him, he'll probably ignore me...hopefully. But sadly my plan doesn't work too well.

"When did you learn to draw like that?" He asks. "I don't know." I say shrugging. "When di-"

"Look." I say interrupting him. "I don't know why you're talking to me all of a sudden. You've never paid any attention to me before. If you could just explain why, I'd probably be more open to talk to you." I say raising my eyebrows at him.

I instantly feel bad when I see the hurt look on his face. "Drew..." I say quietly. I never wanted to hurt him.

"You just seemed lonely. But I can see you want to be left alone." he says getting up and walking away. "Drew. DREW!" I yell but he doesn't stop. He doesn't turn around. He keeps walking. Why am I such a horrible person?

After that I don't feel like drawing anymore so I get up and head home.

When I open the door and walk in mom and dad are in the living room talking. I shut the door and they look at me, and I finally get a good look at them. They both have dark circles under their eyes and both of their hair is messed up horribly. It doesn't look like they've showered yet. And I realize I'm the reason.

"I'm sorry!" I blurt out. I walk over to give them a hug and try to hold back tears. I can't stand being mad at them anymore. I look up and they seem surprised by my reaction.

"It's okay Rose." dad says first. "Come on your probably hungry." mom says. Then we all go into the kitchen to eat, as a family.

OoO

I crawl into bed a little later than usual. It's probably 10:30 right now. It's been a long day, and I need time to think. A lot of stuff happened today.

Roy's dad is abusive….I didn't see that coming. I mean, I can understand how Roy could be mad about that, but to take it out on me is a little out of control. But should I really be so mad at him? I mean, that's really hard to handle and I should be more helpful instead of making it worse…right?

Is all this really my fault? If I wouldn't have gone in those woods, he wouldn't have stayed out there with me anyways. He told me our parents were going to kill us, now I see what he meant. How could I have been so stupid? I should've paid more attention to him.

I groan and bury my head in my pillow. Maybe tomorrow I'll wake up and this will all be a dream. But I know better.

And what was up with Drew today? I have a feeling he wasn't just talking to me because I seemed lonely. And frankly, I don't know if I want to find out why he's being nice all of a sudden. I think some things are just better left unsaid.

I stare up at the ceiling. I know I'm not getting any sleep tonight.

Suddenly I hear tapping from outside. What? I look up and notice it's coming from my window. My heart starts beating faster, is someone trying to break in. I hold my breath and start creeping towards the window, the tapping doesn't stop.

I peek my head over the window and see a rock fly towards my face. My breath catches in my throat and I close my eyes, bracing for the impact.

Seconds go by and nothing happens. I open my eyes and look out. There's no rock anywhere. Another rock flies and I take a step back. It bounces of the window and I see it's not a rock, it's a pebble. I open the window and look down.

Roy. He's standing at the bottom of my window. "Come out here." He whispers. I squint my eyes and shut the window. Why does he want me to go out there? I thought he was mad at me. But I'm so confused and worn out I just listen and slowly make my way down the stairs.

I silently open the door and gently shut it as I walk out. "What do you want?" I hiss. I notice the anger in my voice and try to calm myself down. He steps towards me, I take a step back. He sighs.

"Listen, I'm sorry about the things I said. I didn't mean them. I was just really mad, and…" He sighs angrily and kicks the dirt in front of him. He looks away and looks back, tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry."

I feel my eyebrows shoot up. That was fast. I didn't expect him to apologize so quickly. I expected him to be like his father and hold a grudge. He seems to read my mind because next he says "I'm not like my father you know…" He looks down at his shoes.

"Hey, it's okay." I say, my voice cracking. "I know you didn't mean it." He looks up surprised at my reaction; I'm a little surprised too. "I'm sorry too."

He smiles and pulls me into a hug. "Are we good?" He asks staring at me.

"We're good." I say laughing and kissing him on the cheek. "We're good."

**-THG-**

**Now THAT was a pretty crappy chapter. :| But it's still a chapter nonetheless! But I promise the next one will get interesting. ;) Review pwease! :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**This chapter was co-writen with the awesome KatnissxSwift**

**-THG-**

_ BEEP BEEP BEEP_. My alarm clock went off and I quickly turned it off. I pulled the cover over my head and groaned. I wish I didn't have to go to school today.

"Up up up! It's going to be a big big day!" mom calls from the door, imitating Effie. I sigh and yank my covers off. I've only met Effie a couple of times, and from what I know I don't plan on seeing her again for a while. That's fine with me. She's really nice she's just a little...out there.

I bring my thoughts back to the moment and sluggishly start getting dressed for school. I am deffinately not a morning person.

Roy and I are good now. Like nothing ever happened. I smile at the thought but am interrupted by my dad.

"You sure look happy." Dad puts down his cup of tea. "What happened?"

"Roy and I got back together!" I say accidently. Dad's smile disappears. Oh no, I forgot that he doesn't like Roy. Not at all. I think he just hates the Hawthorne family altogether.

"You're still hanging out with him?" He murmurs. That was a stupid question, of course I was. But I nod slowly anyway before mom walks in and hands me my plate of toast. "Why? Don't get involved with that family. Don't get involved with him. He's a bad influence."

"Is this..." Mom sighs as dad nods his head. I look at them both.

"NO! I love him." I cover my mouth as the words try and escape. Mom and dad look horrified. Great. Another mistake.

"You can't _love_ him. Your father is right. Don't get involved with this family." Mom tells me. Are they ganging up on me or what? I at least thought mom would understand.

"You can't tell me who I can see and who I can't. This is my life!" I scream furiously and storm out the door. A second later, I walk back in and grab my bag before slamming the door behind me and walk to school.

I mumble under my breath and stomp away towards the old school building. NOT a good way to start the morning.

Who do they think they are? I scream silently in my head and keep walking.

"Hey!" I hear from behind me. I turn around and see Roy walking towards me. I dont stop and wait, I look forward and keep walking.

"What's wrong?" he asks putting a hand on my shoulder and stopping me.

"My parents." I say. "Now _they_ don't want _me_ to hang out with you. Just like your parents. Why do they have to hate each other so much?"

I keep walking and he walks next to me. "I know how you feel..."

"Wait." I stop. "I have an idea." I smirk a little. "Go ahead." he says staring at me.

"We need to get them all together again." I say smiling.

"What? Are you crazy they'll kill each other!" he says raising his eyebrows. "And besides they'd never agree to see each other again."

"Not if they don't know we're all going to be there."

"Okay I'm lost. Explain." he says stopping. I stop with him.

"Okay here's what we do. You know the restaurant in town, the new one." I say.

"Yeah, that expensive one with all the Capitol food."

"Exactly. We ask our parents if we can eat there for dinner. You go at 8:00 and we go at 8:15. That way they won't see us leaving." I say.

"Okay, that makes sense. But what if they won't sit together? And what if they start screaming at the restraunt?"

"Gosh you ask a lot of questions." I say playfully. "First, you sit at the biggest table there, when I walk in I'll come sit in the chair next to you and my family will be forced to follow me. And dont worry, we'll be the only people there, they're never busy on Monday nights."

"...okay this is crazy." he finally says. "But we might as well give it a shot."

"Yay! Thank you!" I say jumping and giving him a big hug. I was expecting him to say no.

School went by in a blur. I walked through the front door of our home and saw mom and dad sitting in the living room discussing something. Hoping that they wouldn't realise, I walked pass the door and up the stairs. Unfortunately, my plan doesn't work.

"Rose." I hear my dad say. "Come here." Hesitantly, I turn back and walk into the room, sitting on the couch opposite them.

"We're really sorry about earlier." Mom apologises. "You're right. It is your life and we shouldn't be controlling it by telling who you can or cannot see..." She trails off.

"Or love." Dad finishes quietly and mom rests her head on his chest. It's a really sweet scene.

"Good. Can I leave now?" I ask impatiently, tapping my foot.

"Just wait a bit please." Dad replies. I slide back into the couch for further comfort and wait while my parents look at each other awkwardly like they're deciding who should kill someone. _Kill_. The word hits me. Are they planning to kill the Hawthornes'? Finally mom speaks up.

"We're going to arrange a meeting with the Hawthorne family tonight." Mom smiles at me weakly. "At the new restaurant that just opened." I open my mouth in shock. Did they just make my plan like...a hundred percent easier? Without realising, I dive into my dad's arms to thank him. Mom strokes my hair softly.

"You might like to get ready. We'll call the Hawthornes'." Dad states before walking off with mom. They do everything together. I just don't know if I could have a relationship with Roy like that.

**-THG-**

**That was kind of short, but don't worry, the next chapter is going to be AWESOME. We've got some awesome stuff planned out for you all. ;) Please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! This chapter, again, was co-writen with the amazing KatnissxSwift! Go check out her story too! It's amazing! Well anyways, here's your chapter! **

**-THG-**

I run upstairs and change into a plain blue dress with ruffles. I quickly look at myself in the mirror, and head downstairs.

"Rose in a dress? Unheard of!" I hear behind me. I turn and see Caleb. "Oh shut up." i say smirking. "Are you coming with us?"

"I don't have anything better to do." he says shrugging. I see he's dressed up more than usual, wearing a button up shirt instead of a plain t-shirt. "You look good little brother."

"Stop calling me that." he says crossing his arms. "Fine." I say putting my hands up in surrender. "Where's dad and mom?"

"In the kitchen." he says. I lead the way and open the door. "We're ready." I say walking in.

* * *

><p>We're about to enter the restaurant now, I peek inside and see Roy and his family sitting on a table already.<p>

"Rose, quickly!" Dad calls and enters the restaurant. My prediction was right, there was nobody else here. Roy winks at me and I slip into the seat beside him while he squeezes my hand reassuringly. Fingers crossed this wouldn't turn into some big war.

"Gale." Mom manages a weak smile and nods at him.

"Katniss, nice to see you again." He forces back. Dad takes mom's hands and smiles at her as Gale scoffs. My parents swallow and I glance around with Roy.

"We should order." Roy says, picking up a menu.

"Good idea, darling." His mother picks up the menu too. We order and wait quietly as the food comes. Akward glances and coughs are exchanged around the table. "So..." I say trying to start a conversation. Everyone looks at me. But nothing else comes to mind to say. So I take my hands off the table and nervously set them in my lap. I look around at everyone. Why isn't anyone talking?

I feel Roy's hand go over mine under the table. I quickly glance at him with a smile that says "thank you." I see Gale look over at us, so in fear of him seeing I squeeze his hand and let go.

"Uh. I'm going to the...restroom." I say getting up. The tension in there is so thick you could cut it with a knife. I quickly hury to the bathroom and lock the door. Just 15 seconds 15 seconds of thinking.

I just need to get them talking that's it. If they don't say anything what's the point of is eating together right? I walk out towards the table with the intention of starting a conversation. But I stop halfway there. They've already started one.

"No Gale that's not why we're here!" I heard dad scream. "Then why are we?" Gale screams back.

"I could've been somewhere else right now!" the lady screams. Mom starts to talk but everything starts to go fuzzy and all I hear is a muffled voice. Oh no. Not here. Not now.

The crowd comes in from nowhere. They step on me and laugh when the see blood, I lie helplessly on the ground, waiting for Roy or my family to take me away, but they never come. Suddenly, I see mum coming and the crowd clears out. Smiling, I get up but she kicks me and I crash onto the ground again.

"Mom!" I whisper. "Why are you doing this?" The tears begin escaping out of my ocean blue eyes. Except, she doesn't care, she smirks before digging the knife into me.

I scream, well, I think I do. But I'm dead, I'm sure, and my own mother killed me.

"Rose. It's not real." A voice mumbles. The bluriness clears and I can see properly, not to mention hear properly, again. Roy is there, his face inches away from mine. A smile forms and he says to dad, "She's alright."

I turn and see dad come over and scoop me up, mom lies on the ground motionless.

"She's just shocked." Dad reassures me. Then what I see is so bizarre I don't believe it. Just as dad turns around, Gale kisses mum before she blows up with him. Then I realise, this is _still_ not real.I stare wide eyed and open mouthed at what I see. No this is not real. Roy turns, "What the-"

"WAIT. You see it too?" I ask shocked. He nods his head in surprise. Then that means...this is real.

Mom slaps him across the face and dad stands up from where he was talking to me. Oh no, oh no this isn't good. He starts charging towards gale. I catch his arm and he tries to break free. "Caleb!" I scream. Caleb comes and helps me hold back dad.

"Roy, my mom!" I scream. She looks like she's about to rip off gales face. Roy hesitates but pulls my mom away. All of the kids are holding back the adults. This is mixed up. "Stop!" we keep screaming at them. None of them can hear, they're all screaming.

"ENOUGH." we hear. Everyone stops dead in their tracks. We turn and see Haymitch standing there.

I look around and see that even the waiters and waitresses have all found a hiding spot, behind the counter, under the table or chair and so on...

"Stop acting like one year olds!" Haymitch yells at us. We all nod in unison like a group of young children who have been caught doing something naughty. "GO CLEAN THIS MESS UP!" He orders us. We all start start cleaning up.

Somebody stands up. I realise it's mum.

"This is not the games, Haymitch." She runs out of the restaurant, followed closely by dad. Then Gale also runs out. I try running after them but Haymitch pulls me back.

"Leave them to be. If you do anything, nothing will be fixed." He tells me. I look him in the eye weirdly, but end up shrugging and going back to clean up.I clean for a while and accidently cut myself on a piece of glass but ignore it and keep cleaning.

Then a woman screams. "YOU WHAT?" She shrieks like a mad woman.

I look up and suddenly see Gale's wife charging towards me angrily.

**-THG-**

**:D OMG did you guys see the movie yet? PERFECTION. JUST...GAH. PM me if you need anyone to fangirl with. XD Well anyways, Review! :D :D :D :D **


	19. Chapter 19

**YAY! I updated fast! VICTORY IS MINE! XD  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I start scrambling backwards and reach for the nearest thing to protect me. But I just end up slicing my hand again on a sharp piece of glass. I curse silently as I inspect the cut.<p>

"YOU." She says pulling me up. "You caused this!" She shoves me against a wall. I'm stunned for a moment but quickly recover.

"Me? I didn't do anything!" I say trying to look around her. What happend to Roy?

"If you wouldn't have had a stupid attack NONE of this would've happend!" She hisses loudly. She shoves me hardly against the wall and the breath is knocked out of me. "Learn to control it!" She screams and storms out of the building.

I breathe deeply trying to get breath back into my lungs. What was that? I feel a hand on my back and look over. It's Caleb. "What...just...happend?" I say in between breaths.

"I'm...I'm not really sure." He says tilting his head. I get my breath back and stand taller. "Wait." I say. "What's her name anyways?" I ask . I've been wondering that for a while.

"I'm pretty sure it's...Vibia. Yeah, that's it."

"Hmm. Vibia." It gives me the chills. "Where's Roy?" I ask repeating my previous question.

"He left about a minute ago. His mom told him to." He shrugs as if to say _what can we do. _

"No." I say. If he goes home now his parents might be so mad they might hurt him. Not again.

I push past him out the door. "You can't do anything about it!" He screams behind me. That's what you think.

I can see Roy barely on the horizon, walking towards his house. But his mother is nowhere in sight. Nor is my dad or mom. Dear god please help them not to be in some ally beating each other up.

I break out into a sprint. Good thing his parents aren't in sight. I'm pumping my legs on the asphalt as fast as I can go. I don't risk calling out his name because if his parents hear it, they won't let me step one more foot. I'm getting closer to him. I scoob up a handfull of pebbles and keep running.

I throw the pebble right next to his foot. Me, having been shooting bow and arrow for years, have good aim and it landed right next to his shoe. He looks up confused and keeps walking. Really? You think that was rain Roy. You really think that was rain? I laugh silently.

I throw a bigger pebble and it lands right next to his foot. He looks up again and stops. I'm almost to him, so I just drop the pebbles and skid to a stop behind him. "You think it's raining rocks? Really?" I say grinning. He turns around.

He smiles and starts to say something but quickly frowns as he looks at my hand. "What happend to your hand?" he asks me. I look down and see it's covered in dry blood.

"I cut it on glass." I say plainly. I don't know if I should mention the whole Vibia situation yet, so I don't for now.

"Here." he says. We're only about a foot away from his house and he pulls me towards it. "But what if your parents come home and get mad?" I ask.

"They won't come home for a while." he says confidently. I just shrug and hope he's right.

He unlocks the door and leads the way to the kitchen. He taps the counter. "Sit." I obey him and pull myself to sit on the counter. I let my legs hang off the edge and hold out my hand when he comes back with a wet cloth. He takes my hand and washes off the dried blood. We're about the same hight with me sitting down now.

"That's a pretty deep cut." he says once he's gotten the blood off. He's right, it is. "I know." I say quietly.

"Do you want to talk to me?" He asks as he wraps my hand with a bandage. He ties it off and looks at me.

" I don't really feel like talking after what just happend." I say honestly.

"You don't have to talk." He says quietly. He puts his hand on my waist and i put my non-bloody hand on his cheek as he leans in towards me. I crash my lips into his and tangle my other hand into his hair. We both come up for air and I rest my forhead on his. He plants a small kiss on my nose.

I'm suddenly startled by a door slamming. I look at Roy with wide eyes and feel my jaw drop. He does the same, and doesn't try to hide it. I quickly jump of the counter and look around. "Oh my gosh." I hiss.

"Quick get in the closet. GO." He says quietly pointing to a door. I follow his directions. and quickly scramble into the coat closet. It's small and there's a lot of coats. I push myself against the left side behind long fury coats and pull a big shoe box beside me. There's now a wall between me and everything else in the closet. I hope they don't see me.

I try to slow my breathing and I don't move a muscle. I can't lead them to me.

"Roy, Just go up stairs!" I hear an exhausted voice yell. I can't place it considering everything is muffled by this fury coat. I can feel myself start to sweat. It is _really_ hot in here.

I can hear footsteps getting closer. Closer. Closer. I hold my breath. The door opens and I can hear someone's coat drop on the floor. The door closes and I let out a breath. I can hear muffled voices whispering. I pull my knees up to my chest and lean my head against the wall.

I close my eyes, and not meaning to, I slowly fall asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I know that was short...but it was fluffy! And who doesn't love fluffy chapters? XD I know a lot of my chapters are short, and for that I apologize. :PP But hopefully I'll NOW be updating almost every day. SPRING BREAK IS ALMOST HERE! And you know what that means? Longer chapters! :D SO anyways, sorry if there were any grammer mistakes. So...Review! You guys are so amazing!<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry it took me so long to update! I was SUPER busy! But don't worry. SPRING BREAK IS FINNALLY HERE! XD So anyways, here's your chapter!**

**-THG-**

I woke up to a door slowly creaking open. I jump. Oh no! Im still in the closet?

The door opens and somebody grabs me. I start to scream but the person's hand covers my mouth. They pull me out of the closet into the hallway. I bite their hand and spring away from them.

"God Rose!" the person hisses.

"I'm sorry Roy!" I whisper rushing up to him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." he says shaking it off. I look around. It's completely dark. Even outside.

"Holy crap! It's night!" I whisper loudly.

"Yes." he says calmly. "You serriously had to fall asleep in the closet didn't you?" he adds after a moment.

"Sorry." I say stretching my numb limbs. I look around. "I need to get out of here." I say walking to the door.

"You can't go out that way." Roy whispers.

"Why not?" I ask puzzled.

"My dad put an alarm on the doors." he points to a small box on the wall. "He got all paranoid and stuff." he shrugs.

"Then how the heck am I supposed to get out of here?" I say starting to panick.

"Relax!" he says putting a hand on my shoulder. "You can just crawl out through my window."

He leads me up stairs and we tip-toe to his room. I look around. I can't distinguish a lot. This is the first time I've been in his room.

"Here." he leads me over to the window and silently opens it. I look over the edge.

I feel my eyes grow large. "That's at least 10 feet high! I'm not dropping up from that High!"

He sighs patiently. "What else can we do?"

"Well..." I think a moment. "I could stay here?"

"Sure." he yawns. "I guess you can sleep on the bed. I'll just sleep on the floor."

"But what If one of your parents come in?"

"Trust me they-" we're cut off by loud footsteps. We look at each other with wide eyes. I look around frantically. His closet is jammed back with junk and under his bed too.

Without thinking I climb out of the window. I swing both my legs over and quickly Lower myself. I have my hands on a small ledge under the window, both of my legs suspended completely in air. I hold on with all my might.

"What are you doing up?" I hear a groggy voice ask.

"I just had to go to the bathroom." Roy says innocently. The person groans.

"Just go to sleep Roy." then the person leaves. I heave a sigh of relief. But when I do, my hand slips.

I reach up but just end up swinging away. I can feel my other hand slip.

All I feel is air as I fall.

**-THG-**

**Sorry that was so so so so short, but I have the next one already written and it's longer. :PP Review! (And sorry for all the spelling mistakes. I didn't have time to check it.) **


	21. Chapter 21

**YAAAY! CHAPTER!**

**-THG-**

I feel a hand close around my wrist. I look up and see Roy halfway hanging out of the window, desperately holding on to me. "I've got you." he whispers . He reaches his other hand down.

I grab his wrist and his fingers close around my wrist. He pulls me up and I use my feet to walk the way up the wall. I get closer to the window. And he leans down. "Grab onto my neck." I realize in order to do do I'd have to let go. "Trust me." he whispers. I close my eyes. One...two...Three.

I let go and quickly wrap my arms around his neck. He pulls me inside the window and we both collapse on the floor. I let out a shaky breath.

"Come here." he says pulling me close to him. He wraps his arms around me and I do the same to him. I hold back tears. I'm not going to cry. I'm fine.

"What time is it?" I ask pulling back.

"Uhhh." he checks his watch and groans. "4:00 in the morning." I sigh and climb into his bed. He lays down on the floor and curls up.

"Roy that can't be comfortable." I say as he moves over and over again. "Just come up here." I say rolling over on my side and facing the wall.

I feel the mattress sink in next to me and see Roy get on the bed. He lays down and faces away from me towards the door. "Good night." I whisper. But he's already asleep.

* * *

><p>Roy wakes me up at 5:30. I need to get out before his parents wake up. We each slug downstairs and I head out the now unalarmed doors to my house.<p>

I slip into my house quietly and climb the stairs to my room. I flop down on to my bed and look at the ceiling. What happend to my mom and dad anyways? Are they okay? And what was that whole deal about Gale kissing my mom?

The questions were buzzing around in my head and I shoved them to the back of my mind. I'd much rather put off thinking about it as long as possible.

Realizing I wasn't going to get anymore sleep I got up and changed into a purple shirt, a light purple scarf, and jeans. I slipped on some plain flats and coaxed my hair into a braid. I looked in the mirror. A little girly for my taste but I can live with it.

I shuffle downstairs and poured a bowl of cereal. As I was eating I heard footsteps. I look up and what I saw almost made me spit out my milk.

My dad had a black eye and a small scar above his eyebrow. His lip was swolen and cut. He looked_ horrible_.

"Dad!" I practically screamed. I ran up to him and gave him a huge hug. I pulled back when I realized I was hurting him. "What _happend_?"

"A fight with Gale." he shrugged as of to say _whatever_. I opened my mouth to say something else buy quickly shut it when I realized he wouldn't say anything more. _Gale_ did _that_?

"I'm not hungry any more." I say taking my bowl to the counter and leaving it there. "I, uh, guess I'm going to school now." I say giving him one last look before heading out the door.

I make it to school early and go to my locker. I open it and a stack of papers fall out, I groan and bend down to pick them up. I really need to clean this thing.

I scoop up papers and stuff them in my locker. Suddenly a pair of feet is standing right in the middle of my papers. I look up and glare at Erica.

"I hear Rosey's got a little boyfriend." she says applying lipgloss to her lips. "Isn't that right?"

I stuff the remaining papers in my locker, close the door and look her straight in the eye.

"What's it to you?"

"Roy is it?" when I don't decline she keeps talking. "Well I need a date to the dance coming up. And he seems perfect for me."

I chuckle "Yeah. Because that would really happen."

She leans in and smirks right in front of my face. "You'd be surprised." she whispers. Then she whips around and saunters down the hall.

I glare at the back of her head. She wouldn't do anything...right? I shake my head, even if she would try anything, Roy wouldn't allow it.

I walk straight to class and sit in my usual seat, right next to the window. That way I at least have something to look at in my teachers boring lectures.

Of course Erica walks in next, giving me a fake friendly smile. I resist shoving my face square in her face when Roy walks in.

"Roy!" Erica squeals happily. "Come sit next to me!" He starts to say something buut she interupts him. "No really, I insist-Sit!" She says smiling a little too brightly.

"No really, I'm fine." he says slowly walking away. She grabs his wrist.

"I won't take no for an answer Roy." She says batting her eyelashes. He looks at me and I give him a sympathatic smile and shrug. He plops down in the seat next to her and faces forward.

Erica looks back at me _"he's mine"_ she mouths with a sinsiter glare. I whip my head towards the window and stay there the rest of the class.

School flies by with me ignoring everyone. I pack up my stuff and head out the door.

I see Roy leaning against the tree in the front yard of the school. I smile and lug my bag farther up my shoulder. I start walking but stop dead in my tracks. Erica skips up to him and wraps her arms around his neck. And right there, she kisses him. And he doesn't stop her.

I feel myself backing up, tears in my eyes. I turn back inside and start running to the bathroom. I close the stall door and sink to the floor. That didn't just happen. It couldn't have happend. I wipe my eyes with the back of my hand. She was right. She gets everything she wants.

I sit there and cry for a good ten minutes. But i realize, this isn't saving my dignity. If she comes in and hears me, I'm a gonner. I stand up and open the door. I check my eyes in the mirror and see they're red and puffy from crying. But I don't even care anymore.

I walk out of the door. I hope they're still not out there. Too my luck, Erica isn't. But Roy's still there, leaning against the tree. I look the other way and walk down the path, then towards home.

"Hey Rose." He says as I walk by. I keep walking. "Rose?"

He comes up behind me and I can hear him following me the whole way home. Just as we're about to enter our neighborhood he stops me. When he sees my face he knows something's up. "Rose? Have you been crying? What's wrong?"

I push him out of the way and keep walking. But he steps in front of me.

"Rose." he says seriously.

"I saw what you and Erica did." I say glaring. "You know what? She's right she is perfect for you. Because you're a lying," I push him slightly. "Cheating," another push. "jerk." I say shoving him out of the way.

I sprint home and don't look back.

**-THG-**

**Hope you guys enjoyed that! XD**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long! :P But anyways, here's your chapter!**

* * *

><p>I slam the door of my room and throw myself onto the bed face down. I bury my head into the pillow and bite the fabric. I scream as loud as I can into the pillow, so it's muffled.<p>

When I'm done I turn over and face the ceiling. I should've known. I should've guessed he would turn out just like his dad.

I should've listened to my parents. Like they say, your parents know best. I think back to our old conversation.

"Don't get involved with that family. Don't get involved with him. He's a bad influence." dad had said. "You can't love him. Your father is right. Don't get involved with this family." mom had said back.

And what did I do? Completely ignore their advice. I walked out. Why do I have to be so stupid? They warned me.

I can feel the questions buzzing around my head. I try to block them out but I can still hear them.

Why would he do it? Why would he not stop her? Am I just not good enough for him? Is he embarrassed to be around me? Am I that bad?

I throw one of my pillows against the wall and watch as it falls to the ground. I lay down on my bed and stare at the ceiling.

Was this a joke the whole time? I have to admit, he had me fooled. I may be a girl to fall to hard for a guy, and to jump right into a relationship. But one thing i'm not is a girl who lets go easily. I'm a girl who always gets revenge.

So he's going to act like this? I smirk through my tears. Two can play at this game.

I shut my locker door and lean against it. His locker is five doors over if remember right.

Yep. He's walking down the hall right now. "Hey Rose." he says smiling at me.

"Hey Drew." I say smiling and walking up to him. "Listen, I want to apologize for what I said the other day. Thank you actually for keeping me company."

"It's okay. And you're welcome" he says smiling. He opens his locker and puts his books in. I look over my shoulder. Roy's standing right there at HIS locker watching our every move. Perfect. I turn back around.

"I guess I'll see you in class." I say turning to walk towards class. "Wait, Rose." he says reaching towards my turned back. I turn around.

"So you know the Spring dance is tonight and I was kind of wondering if you..." he trailed off looking at me hopefully.

"I'd love to." I say smiling big at him. He smiles and breathes what sounds like a sigh of relief.

"I'll pick you up at 7:00?" he asks still smiling.

"See you then." I say and give him a quick kiss the cheek. I give him one last smile and turn and walk towards class.

Roy is still standing there watching me. Good, so he saw the kiss. That's what I was going for. Payback.

I'm right about to pass him when his words startle me. "Rose. Can we please talk?"

But I keep walking. I have nothing to say to him.

I set my books down on my usual desk in the back and sit down. I'm right next to the window so I can watch something in class whenever I don't pay attention. I settle into my seat as my teacher walks in and starts talking about our newest assignment.

We have the same assignment every year. We all know how it goes. So not one person is paying attention.

I look down and start doodling in my notebook. I start to draw the tree in front of the school when a paper lands on my desk.

I look around. Nobody is looking at me. Everyone is off in their own little world.

_Rose,  
>I'm so sorry. You don't know the whole story, please let me explain.<br>-Roy_

I stare at the paper for a couple seconds, not knowing what to feel.

Then Roy looks back at me, a sad look on his face. His eyes pleading for me to listen to him. I stare for a moment, then turn to look out the window.

I don't know if I'm ready to listen.

* * *

><p>I rush into my walk in closet. What am I going to wear? I didn't even plan on going to the dance untill Drew asked me!<p>

_Calm down._ I tell myself. _You have plenty of clothes to wear._

I look around and a blue dress catches my eye. I quickly change into it and look at myself in the mirror. It was sleveless so my bare shoulders were showing. But I don't mind. It's a little warm outside anyways. It flows all the way down to thee floor in waves. And it's bunched up in the middle. It's dark blue at the top and fades down to light blue at the bottom. It's perfect. I look at my hair. It's in it's usual braid.

I decide tonight is going to be different. I dig through my drawer untill I find what I'm looking for. I pull it out and plug it into the wall. I plug in the curling iron into the wall and wait a moment for it to heat up. I believe Effie gave it to me for my 13th birthday. I never thought I would use it.

I undo my braid and run a brush through it to straighten it out. Then I curl my hair at the bottom and stretch the curls out. I look at myself in the mirror. And I have to admit I look great. I put on a small amount of lipgloss and smile at myself in the mirror. Tonight will be great. I slide on some silver flats and look at the clock.

6:55. Drew will be here in about five minutes. I head downstairs to wait. "Where are _you_ going?" I hear dad say. I turn around and smile at him.

"To the schoold dance." He smiles at me. "Well that's great. And you look beautiful Rose." He kisses me on the forhead.

"You're going with Roy I presume?" He asks.

"No Drew is taking me." I say simply. He raises an eyebrow but right before he can speak the doorbell rings.

"I got it!" I say. I open the door and see Drew standing there in a tux. I smile at him and he seems shocked for a moment.

"Hi." I say beaming. "Hi." He says returning the smile.

"Bye dad." I say turning around and giving him a hug. "I'll be back in time for bed." And with that I close the door behind me and stand on the porch.

"Shall we?" He asks holding his arm out to me. "We shall." I say laughing as he guides me down the stairs.

"You look great." he says turning to look at me. "So do you." I say smiling. We walk past Roy's house and I feel something in my chest. Hurt? Longing? Whatever it is I push it aside. I can have fun without him...right?

We walk in silence for a moment. "You know I heard they actually decorated for the dance this time." He says smiling.

And it turns out he was right. The dance is held in the gym and as soon as I walked in I noticed the decorations. There were tables with food and dcorations all over the wall. It was really nice.

I noticed music playing in the background but didn't pay much attention to it. There's plenty of time for dancing later.

"I'll go get some punch." Drew said walking towards a table. I stay put and played with one of the bracelets on my arm. There's a lot of people here. A lot of people on the dance floor dancing along with the fast beats of the music. I can't dance to fast songs. I just can't keep up with them.

Suddenly everyone turns their head towards the door as a girl walks in. I groan under my breath. Ugh. Erica. She of course is wearing the biggest dres ever. With a layers and lace. And even I have to admit it's beautiful. Her hair is straight as a stick and is wearing loads of make up to be perfect. She's smiling at everyone and of course right behind her is Roy. I look away but suddenly the music stops.

It gets quiet. It's too quiet. Everyone turns to face me. Angry looks on their faces. I back up into the corner. Do they think I stopped the music or something?

"It's her fault!" someone screams. "Get her!" another yells. They all come rushing towards me and I have no where to go. I look around frantically but it's hopeless. I'm cornered. I sink down to the floor and cover my head with my arms. I feel hands all around me tearing at me. Clawing at my skin. I try to scream but nothing comes out. I can't even breathe.

That's when I realize someone's choking me. I try to look up to see who it is but i can't lift my head. I gasp for breaths and see spots in my vision. I feel another hand on my back. "Rose."

I swat the hand away. But it comes back. "Are you okay? What's going on? Do I need to go get the nurse?" I hear a voices say to me.

I blink and then, boom. It's over. I suck air into my lungs taking big breaths and look up. I see two people in front of me. Drew and Roy. I see a small crowd behind them. I slowly stand up. "Are you okay?" Roy asks. "What happend?" Drew says.

I stand there wide eyed and still taking huge breaths. I look at them and slowly turn and then start running towards the exit. I need to get out of here.

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope you guys liked that! It was a bit longer than the other chapters so yay! XD Thanks you guys! Thanks for reviewing so much too! I literally love you all! Please review!<strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**Sorry it took me so long to update! I had to write this essay to apply for the Yearbook Staff at school. :D Fingers crossed I make it! So anyways, Here's your (SHORT) chapter.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I stumble out of the school doors and reach the front schoolyard. The fresh air hits my face and I suck as much as I can into me. Breathe in. Breathe out. I remind myself. I close my eyes and focus on breathing. I open my eyes and keep running. I don't know where I'm going.<p>

I run until I can't breathe and I have to stop to catch my breath. I look around and notice I'm in the meadow.

"Rose. Can you hear me?" a voice says. I look up but I don't know who said it. All I see is a blurry figure in front of me.

I can feel my breathing become shallow and I start to hyperventilate.

I begin to shake, my mind goes blank and I'm unable to think at all. I feel light headed and can feel myself rocking from side to side.

"Rose?" the voice says again. I can see them getting closer. But they're not fast enough. I'm unconscious before I even hit the ground.

I open my eyes. I blink a couple times to get a focus on everything. Im in a hospital. In a bed. I'm in a room with white walls, blue furniture. I look to my left and someone stirs in a seat in the corner.

"You're awake!" dad says. He rushes over to my bed and pulls me in for a hug. I hug him back, glad to be in his arms.

"What happend?" I ask. Before he could answer the door swung open. "Ah Rose you're awake. How are you feeling?" a tall lean man in a doctors coat asked.

"Fine. What I want to know is what's going on." I say getting impatient. He sighs and sits down in the doctor's chair next to the bed. "Well you had a tracker jacker attack at your school dance. And apparently that led you to have a panic attack, and to pass out. I don't know where it happend, just that your father brought you in with you passed out."

I turn to dad. "You were at the dance and Roy came back with you passed out in his arms. He gave you to me and explained what happend. But he didn't give details." He shrugs. So Roy still cares? But what's the full story. I sigh silently realizing he's probably the only one with the story.

And knowing me my curiousity

"So I'm fine?" I ask after a couple moments of silence. This bed is very uncomforatable and I'm tired. All I want right now is to go home.

"For now." the doctor says sighing. "But I have to warn you this could happen again. And next time you might not be so lucky. You could end up passed out somewhere where nobody knows you're at. Just keep it on the down low for a while okay?"

I groan. Why me? "I got it. So I can go now right?"

"You're free to go." he says leaving. "Just remember, take it easy." And with that he leaves. I swing out of the hospital bed and stand up. I wrap my arms around dad's neck and he picks me up under the knees. I rest my head against his chest while he carries me.

"I'm tired." I groan again.

"I know. I know. You'll be home soon." he says to me. I listen to the his pounding footsteps as he starts the walk home. And before I know it, I drift off in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I'm sorry that's so short but don't worry, I've already started writing the next chapter. If all goes well it should be up in the next two days. :) So even though it's short, review! XD Oh and by the way, 200 FREAKING REVIEWS! I swear I like screamed. XD I love you all!<strong>


	24. Chapter 24

**I'm sorry it took me so long to update! I had final exams and had to study so I wouldn't fail...and yeah. But school is OVER! WOOHOO! Now I can update a lot quicker now. :D So anyways here's your chapter! **

**-THG-**

I wake up with a headache. I groan and bury my face into my pillow. I'm glad it's Saturday, I don't have to face the humiliation of facing my classmates today. How am I going to explain that anyways?

I lie there for a moment then decide to get up. I might as well get ready for the day. I take a shower and change into casual clothes. I pull my hair back and start downstairs to the kitchen.

"And entering now is the rare 'Rose Mellark' she is rarely seen outside of her cave and when she is seen, don't make the creature mad or she'll snap your neck right IN HALF." Caleb says in a fake accent they used to call "Australian".

I smack him lightly on the head and laugh. You can always count on Caleb to lighten the mood. I sit down across the table from him. Mom and dad are already there eating cheese buns that dad made.

"So dad I was wondering if I could come help in the bakery today." I say reaching for a cheese bun. I bite into one and smile. They're probably my favorite that dad makes. Just like they're mom's favorite too.

"Sure!" he says looking surprised. "I could use all the help I could get." he smiles and takes a sip of his coffee. Mom smiles too. I think we're all glad that our family is growing together, even if it's taking a long time. But little by little, we are.

After everyone's done eating and we clean off the table dad and I head off towards the bakery. "So what am I helping with today?" I ask.

"Well you can either work at the register or help bake the cookies." he says.

"I'll help at the register." I say. I like taking people's orders and talking to everyone.

We walk into the bakery and I'm greeted by James. He's one of the workers dad hired to keep the bakery up and running. He's tall with dark brown hair and a long nose, and hes probably in his late 20's. He's very friendly and I'm glad to see him.

"Hey! Rose!" he says smiling and giving me a small hug. "Glad to see you back!"

"Good to see you too James." I say smiling. He hands me a white apron with "Mellark bakery" printed on the front and I tie it around my waist. "And it's good to be back." I slip behind the counter and dad and James head back into the kitchen. I start wiping of the counters to clean them.

I sell three boxes of cookies in the morning and two more boxes of cheese buns. I smile while I put the money in the cash register. Dad will be so proud of me.

I sit down on the stool behind the counter and relax for a moment. The store is now empty and I'm alone now. I tilt my head back and close my eyes. Finally peace. The door rings as a new customer enters. I open my eyes and look forwards. My breath catches in my throat when I see three men dressed head to toe in black walk in the store. Robbers.

I try to scream for help but I can't. I can't even breathe. They walk up to the counter and the three men stare at me. "Just...Take...The...Money." I say in between breaths. I can't try to stop them and if I leave to get dad it'll be too late and they'll be gone with the money.

"Oh we don't want the money." One of them hisses and he jumps over the counter and tries to grab me. I scream so loud that nothing comes out. It's a silent scream. I back up against the wall and kick him away. But my foot misses and I kick the chair over instead. The chair falls with a crash and I close my eyes and close my fists over my face, defending myself. I shut my eyes.

"Rose are you okay in there?" I open my eyes to nothing. No men. No robbers. Nobody trying to kidnap me. I'm confused for a moment but then I realize. It was a hallucination. I take short stabbing breaths.

"I'm fine." I manage to get out. "I just...tipped the stool over." I lie. I pick the stool up and set it back. I rest my hand on the top of the stool and bend over catching my breath. "I'm fine." I say again.

Once I calm down I sit on the stool again, my eyes wide open this time. I've had two flashbacks in two days. What if this continues? What if I have to deal with these every single day for the rest of my life? I groan. I could not be able to handle that.

The door opens and a real customer walks in this time. "Welcome to..." My voice trails off when I look at who just entered. Roy.

"We need to talk." he says. I stand there stunned for a moment then nod my head. Is there any point in arguing with him right now? "Hold on a minute." I say. I walk back into the kitchen and say "Dad I'm going to take a break."

"Okay Rose. Just be back in ten minutes." He says without looking up.

"I will" I reply then walk out to the counter. I take of my apron and go around the counter. Roy and I stand there for a moment and then I start to lead the way. "Follow me." I say as I walk outside. I walk to the side of the bakery and pull him into the alley separating the bakery from the shoe store next to it.

I cross my arms. "So you need to tell me something?"

"More like ask." He says sighing and leaning against a wall. "I just wanted to know, what happened to us?"

I throw my hands up and groan. "You know what happened Roy."

"No. I really don't."

"What about Erica? Does that ring a bell to you Roy?" I say annoyed. "I already told you that's why."

"And I already told you that I didn't kiss her. She kissed me." He says just as annoyed with me as I am with him.

"Well why'd you take her to the dance?" I ask raising my voice now.

"Rose you can't be one to complain about that! You took Drew to the dance! Why'd you take him, huh? You're just as guilty as I am in that situation!" He says raising his voice too.

I run a hand down my face. He's right. And I know why he did it too. I had already gotten a date to make him jealous. So he did the same back to me. I don't know why either of us did it. But we both did and I can't blame him for everything.

"Roy." I say bringing my voice to almost a whisper. "You came after me that night." I look straight into his eyes. "Why?"

He steps towards me. "Rose, I still care about you believe it or not. Even if you hated me I would've followed you. In fact, I never left you. You left me."

I stand there stunned. He's right. He never left. I walked away from him. He tried to come back. I turned him away. He never left.

I feel something wet on my head and look up. It's raining. But neither of us move. We stand there looking at each other, not knowing what to say. We're both tired of fighting and we know it. I can't believe how foolish I was to believe he'd stop caring about me.

"Roy. I'm sorry." I say "You're right. And I never should've left."

"Don't be sorry." he says. "It's just as much my fault as it is yours, as I said. I'm sorry too. "

He steps towards me and kisses me right there. I forget that it's raining. I forget all the problems. I forget the hallucinations. I kiss him back like I used to, and just forget.

**-THG-**

**I hope you guys liked that chapter! Anyways, It's sad to say this story is almost over. There'll probably be about 7 or 8 chapters left and then it'll be over. BUT DON'T WORRY. There will probably be a sequel, but only if you guys want one. :D SO if you want a sequel when this is over tell me. And if you have anything you want to see in the sequel go ahead and tell me now so I can start working on what'll be happening in the next chapter. :D So anyways, Review! I love you guys! Thanks for sticking with me this long!**


	25. Chapter 25

**I apologize for not updating sooner. But here's your chapter!**

**-THG-**

I dry my hair with a towel and change into dry clothes once I'm in my room. Dad made me go home as soon as he saw how soaked I was from the rain-he didn't want me tracking water throughout the whole bakery. And I didn't mind. I didn't feel like sitting in the bakery anymore anyways.

I walk downstairs and lay down on the couch. I'm alone right now. Dad's closing up the bakery and Mom's in the town with Caleb visiting Grandma. It's just me here. Roy and I agreed we would talk more later as soon as it stopped raining. I sigh and go to sit on the window chair. I rest my back against the wall and pull my knees up to my chest. I stare out the window at the downpour, and watch raindrops slide down the glass. It'll probably be raining for a while.

I still have a lot of questions unanswered. About what's real and what's not. What about that time when I saw Gale kiss my mom? Was that real? And what if my hallucinations get worse? What if they get so bad I can't even tell what's real anymore? What if one day it gets so bad I hurt someone I love? I put my head on my knees. I don't think I could handle it.

I don't understand why this had to happen to me. I didn't do anything to deserve this. I don't want to be like this anymore.

A loud ringing makes me jump out of my thoughts. I calm down once I realize it's just the telephone. I walk towards the phone, I'll just tell them to call later-that my parents aren't here. I pick it up, "Hello?" I say.

"Mrs. Mellark?" the voice says. "No it's me, Rose, my parents aren't at the house right now so you can call ba-"

"Rose its Dr. V." the voice says. It's the doctor from the capitol! Why is he calling? "Oh, hi Doctor, how are you?" I respond.

"Good, great actually. I have good news for you, it's urgent." he says quickly. I stand straighter. Good news? "What is it?"

"We think we've found the cure." he says. My jaw drops. What? But wait..."What about the cure you told us about before? And what do you mean by you think?"

"We are 80% positive we've found the cure-a new one. It's a completely different one. Now listen, there's no time to explain. According to my calculations the next train arrives in district 12 in 10 minutes. You need to get on the next train here as soon as possible, that is if you want to be treated as soon as possible. We'll explain more when you get here." There's no doubt, I want to be treated.

"O-okay." I say still in shock. "Good." he says. And then he hangs up. I'm left standing there for a moment until it kicks in. The train. We need to get on the next train. I put down the phone and immediately run outside, not caring about the rain. I nearly run mom and Caleb over coming down the side walk.

"Rose? Where are you going? What is it?" she asks studying my face. "We need to go we need to go to the train station. Now. They found a cure." I say quickly. She stares at me for a moment in shock. "The train leaves in 10 minutes mom we have to go. Caleb," I say turning to him, "you go get Haymitch. Mom you go get dad. I have to do something first."

They stare at me some more in shock before going their separate directions to follow my request. I run across the street to Roy's house.

I start knocking on the door loudly, and the door swings open. "What do you want?" Vibia hisses. I silently curse in my head. Not the person I want to see right now. "I need Roy Mrs. Hawthorne. I have to go somewhere and he's coming with me." I say deciding not to go into the story. There's no time for one and I'd rather not hear another rude remark from her. "No he-" she starts but I Interrupt her before she can finish, "I'm not leaving without him." I say staring her in the eyes.

"He's not going anywhere." she says glaring at me. I sigh, I don't have time for this. The train is coming any minute. "ROY!" I scream as loud as I can into the house. Vibia starts to shut the door in my face but Roy shows up just in time. "What's going on?" he asks looking back and forth between us.

"Roy I need you to come with me, I have to go to the capitol again and I'm not leaving without you." I say looking at him with pleading eyes. He looks at his glaring mom, but in one movement steps past her into the rain with me. "Let's go." he says without questioning it. I smile slightly then start running with him trailing behind me, I can hear his mom screaming faintly, but I ignore it.

Once we finally make it to the train station Mom, Dad, Caleb, and Haymitch are already there waiting for us. "Why'd you bring him?" Haymitch asks nodding towards Roy. "Because If I have to go to the capitol hospital again, I'd rather him come with me instead of him not knowing what's going on." I say rolling my eyes at him. No one says anything else to me.

We made it just in time, the train rolls in right when I finish talking. We all board onto the train making our way to a separate room. Once we finally find our room we all collapse in chairs and couches scattered about the room. Haymitch is the first to talk. "Now can you explain why I'm being dragged out here again? Something to do with you I'm guessing." he says motioning towards me.

I explain to them everything the doctor told me, and by the time I'm finished talking everyone starts asking questions at once.

"What are the side effects?"

"80% sure what about the other 20%?"

"Why did you decide to get on THIS train?"

"I don't have all the answers!" I yell. "The doctor said he would explain everything when we get there. No until then why don't we all just relax." I say looking at everyone. After that they all decide to sit quietly, leaving me alone.

I lay down on the couch I'm sitting on and listen to the sound of the train against the tracks as I slowly fall asleep.

**-THG-**

**I'm sorry it was so short. :/ But I hope you enjoyed! And I love all of your reviews by the way, they make my day. :)**


	26. Chapter 27

Sorry for the slight delay, but here it is you guys-the last chapter!

* * *

><p>I wake up to someone shaking my shoulder. I blink and look up at dad. "We're here." He tells me.<p>

I sit up and rub my eyes from sleep, then remember the situation I'm in at the moment. The capitol. A cure. I grin slightly and stand up with everyone else walking off the train

We all walk together away from the train station and towards the hospital. All I hear is silence-no one is in the mood to talk at the moment. And I don't mind, I'm not in the mood either.

* * *

><p>Once we make it to the hospital we're in no hurry. We're here now, so we don't have to rush.<p>

"Ah Rose!" is the first thing I hear as we enter in the doors. I look up to Dr.V walking towards me. "Hello." I say looking at him.

"I see you made it, fantastic. Now that you're here, I have more time to explain. Follow me." He responds turning and walking down a hall. I look up at dad and over at mom and we follow after him.

"I assume he doesn't want us to tag along so why don't we go sit in the waiting room for who knows how long." I hear Haymitch say taking Caleb and Roy with him.

I turn around and catch one last glance of them before we turn down another hallway, and eventually into a room.

"Sit." Dr.V says as we enter in his office. Theres a desk, a couple chairs, and a small couch that makes up the room. I let mom and dad take the chairs while I sit on the couch. Dr.V takes his place behind his desk.

"So now that we're here doctor, can you explain a little more." I ask him.

"Yes I can-and thank you for coming by the way." he says smiling slightly at us. "Well anyways, like I told you I think we've found a cure. We're not 100% positive it'll work but we're pretty sure it will. You see what we do is insert a serum into your bloodstream wich eventually leads up to your brain going to images, memories, and the way you see things. It increases your knowledge to what's real and not. And even though you may have a couple flashbacks every now and then, it won't be nearly as often and you'll be able to recognize them almost as soon as it starts." He looks at each of us. "You get all that?"

I nod letting it sink in and so do my parents. "That's all it is? A shot and then I'm done?" I ask.

"Basically yes, but we're going to have to put you asleep for it-to make you and your brain relax."

"What about my Dad? Will it work on him?"

The doctor thinks for a moment. "I'm not sure. Since we found it so early in you there's a better chance of it working in you. But we can always try."

I look over to my Dad, while he stares at the doctor quietly. There's silence for a whole 20 seconds before my mom breaks it.

"Wait...you said the serum goes up to the brain to memories...It won't change her memories will it?"

The doctor frowns. "That's a part we're unsure of. She may loose bits and peices of her memories-but probably not a lot. Insignificant ones probably. It's just a risk she'll have to take."

After he says that everyone turns to me. I think for a minute, I may loose some of my memory? What if I forget Roy? But...I could be cured. I look up at the others and say three simple words."I'll do it."

"Excellent!" Dr.V says.

"Wait." Dad says turning to me. "Are you sure about this Rose?" He looks at me worriedly.

I nod. "I'm sure." He sighs and looks back to the doctor. Dr.V stands. "I don't see any point in waiting any longer. If you're sure you're ready we can go now."

I stand with him. "Let's go." I give my parents a quick hug before I follow Dr.V out of the room. Who knows if I'll forget about them.

I follow the doctor into a room with a chair in the middle. A nurse is milling about the room doing something I can't see. Dr.V motions for me to sit down in the chair, and I do.

"Like I said, we're going to have to put you asleep for the serum. So just lay back, and relax." I do as he says and try to relax. He puts something over my mouth and I breathe the sleeping gas in. "Just count to 10 and you'll be out in no time, keep in mind you might have a dream also." I slowly start counting to 10 and I feel myself drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>I'm swinging on the swingset behind our house, with Caleb on the seat next to me. I can see mom and dad through the kitchen window making lunch. I slow down and look up at the swingset and the two ropes of chains holding me up. I start spinning around twisting them until they can't go any tighter. Then I let go spinning around quickly letting my hair fly out behind me, laughing the whole time. After observing me, Caleb does the same spinning and laughing. We do it over and over again until Lunch time comes. Then we get up and walk to the kitchen dizzy from spinning. We all sit at the table and eating, talking, and laughing. We were young in those days. Free. Worry free. Happy.<em>

* * *

><p>I open my eyes quickly waking up from sleep. The lights are on so I have to blink before my eyes adjust to the room. Oh yeah, I'm in the hospital. Wait...<p>

"Doctor?" I ask looking around. I don't see anyone. "Hello?"

"Ah Rose! I see you're awake." Dr. V says walking in and smiling at me.

"Did it work?" I ask looking at him desperately. "How long have I been asleep? Where's my family? What time is it? W-"

"Slow down!" he says laughing. "It went fine, the serum is in your body and therefore yes, it did work." He smiles. "And according to our data you shouldn't have lost any of your memory. But let me ask you first-Do you feel like you can't remember anything? A gap from your memory missing?"

I think for a minute. Then smile. "I remember."

He smiles widely. "Fantastic! It's a success." He shakes my hand grinning then helps me out of the chair. "I suppose you want to go see your family now. They're all in a special waiting room in the room across from this one-Room 18. I think they'll want to see you too, considering they haven't seen you in a day."

"A day? I've been asleep for a day?" I ask in shock. "Yes a day, now go see your family." He says laughing again and pushing me towards the door.

I smile and walk quickly out of the room, then run across the hall pushing the door open.

"Miss me yet?" I ask grinning. Everyone looks up at me and I run to the first person I see and hug them. I laugh and hug my dad as tight as I can and then my mom.

"It worked, it actually worked." I say still in shock. They smile and hug e back also in shock. I go around giving everyone hugs, even Haymitch who just stands there.

"Where's Roy?" I ask looking around.

"He went into the hallway a couple minutes ago to walk around." My dad says a little still in shock.

"I'll be right back." I say. I walk out into the hallway and start looking around. At the very end of the hall I see Roy turn a corner. I smile and start running after him. "Roy!" I call once. I turn the corner and see him standing there looking at me.

"Rose?" I smile and wrap my arms tightly around him. "It worked!" I say hugging him tighter.

"Can't...Breathe..." He says laughing.

I smile and stand up taller and give him a long kiss before taking his hand and walking back towards my family.

I smile as I walk. I feel as I did when I was a child. Young. Worry free. _Happy._

* * *

><p>Oh my goodness guys it's over. The story is over! I can't believe it. I've loved writing this and I've seen my writing improve over this story-thanks to you all. I'm going to miss you all! I want to thank you all for reading one last time. You all are the reason I do this and all of your support and reviews means so much to me. Thank you.<p> 


	27. Sequel?

So. It's been a while. Two years, actually. A lot has changed over the last couple years.

I don't really write that much anymore, which makes me kind of sad to be completely honest. I've tried to start other stories, but none of them have seemed to work out. They just sort of dissolve after a while and sit there neglected for the longest time. This is truly the only story I've ever finished that I actually like (even though it's definitely not the greatest).

And I wouldn't think that after so long this story would still be getting reviews, but to my surprise it still is. And recently I got a review suggesting a sequel. I've been thinking about it…and it doesn't seem like such a bad idea.

I'm not even sure if this story is still even relevant? But I feel like a sequel would be really beneficial, for you guys (that is, if you want it) and for me. My writing has changed over the years and I never get the chance to write anymore, I feel like this would help me in my writing, and not to mention it's actually really, _really_ fun.

So I don't know. But if you guys are up for it, please let me know in the reviews! It would mean a lot to get feedback on what y'all think. Thanks so much! :)


End file.
